AN AMERICAN WIZARD AT HOGWORTS
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Harry gets unexpected and welcome assistance from a wizard he'd met in America. Story set in The Order of the Phoenix. Sequel to Welcome to America, Harry Potter. Definitely AU. Crossover Harry Potter and Dresden Files.
1. Chapter 1

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

Chapter 1: Disturbing Dreams

_**Author's Note: This is a sequel to my last Harry Potter/Dresden Files crossover. This one takes place in Harry Potter's world this time. From the movie Order of the Phoenix.**_

_In a dark tunnel, the lights along its ceiling flickering ran two boys, sheer terror on their faces. The chubbier of the two trips and falls halfway through the tunnel. Before the thinner boy with the mop of black hair can help the fat one to his feet, dark ghostly creatures floated toward them. All around them the air got very cold and ice began to form, the very air going foggy like the mist over a frozen pond._

_The thinner boy staggered back in fear, one of the ghost things moved closer to him while another hovered over the fallen boy. The black haired boy pulled something from his pocket and waved it at the apparitions, screaming something in Latin. Whatever he's holding glows and shoots out a silvery light that strikes the ghostly things, sending them fleeing._

I wake abruptly, bathed in sweat and shaking for the fourth night in a row, the images of the dream, fading quickly. I can't understand what the nightmares mean but I'm getting a little tired of receiving them.

I wipe my face off with the end of my t-shirt I wear to bed, shove the bedding off, get up and head downstairs to my lab. Maybe Bob can shed a little light on this mystery.

"Bob, I need you now."

A mist pours from the skull on the shelf and Bob's ghost appears.

"It's four in the morning! Why on earth are you up?" Bob demands in concern.

"A nightmare, one that's been plaguing me for days." I growl, exhaustion making me cranky.

"Oh, well, that's not good. Sounds as if someone is trying to get your attention." Bob ventures cautiously.

"Nah, you think?" I snap irritably then apologize, "Sorry, didn't mean to snarl at you, its just this is getting really annoying and scary."

"I understand. Why don't you describe your dream to me." Bob said placatingly.

I do with as much detail as I can remember.

Bob looks stunned and unhappy.

I wait but he isn't forthcoming, just stands there looking worried. "Well, you obviously know something, spit it out." I snap, lack of sleep makes me a very nasty person and impatient.

"Remember those young children from Hogwarts that dropped in here a few years ago?" He asks me.

I frown a moment then remember. Harry Potter with the brilliant and old green eyes. "Yeah, I remember.....wait.......that's him!" I blurt out as the image in my dream quickly is added to the memory of the last time I saw the black haired young wizard. "He's in trouble!"

"I'd say you were correct, Harry. Voldemort is still on the loose and the war is heating up against him and his death eaters although the British Wizarding Society is still adopting a head in the sand attitude by denying Voldemort is still alive." Bob tells me.

"How do you know this?" I ask in surprise.

"Ever since their visit, I've begun to speak with others of the ghostly realm once more. I hadn't thought about Hogwarts for such a long time and their appearance sort of jogged my interest again." Bob said shrugging his ghostly shoulders. "Though, why you are being 'tagged' as it were by their war is really worrisome." He commented, concern lacing his voice.

I run a hand through my hair in frustration. "Why the heck would I be summoned. I know nothing of their kind of magic and hadn't known they existed until they 'dropped' in that day."

"I can make some inquiries if you'd like, Harry." Bob suggested carefully.

I frown at him while I tried to decide if that would be a wise idea. Finally, I realized I certainly couldn't drop in at Hogwarts without knowing more about what was going on there first and it wasn't like I could just hop a plane and go right now anyway.

And even if I wanted or needed to go.....I had no idea how I could afford a plane ticket to do so. Sighing mentally, I let that problem go for now and focused on what Bob suggested.

"Yeah, that might be a very good idea, Bob, but be extremely careful and don't tip your hand to the ghosts there. I do remember those kids saying they had their own ghost population and I'm not so certain you should allow them to know you're there." I warned him.

"You are correct. There is indeed a large contingency of ghosts that haunt Hogwarts. But I need to speak with them to find out what's going on, however, I'm certain I can be circumspect enough to not let on why I need the information. I can, if need be, not let them know I'm there at all if you wish but collecting the information we need will take a little longer." Bob told him.

"Well, yeah, I realize that but I just don't want anything to happen to you. After all, this is a magical realm you're going to visit and I'm too far away to aid you should you get into trouble so I don't want them to be aware of you." I ordered him, still concerned about sending him into a huge magical community. Unlike mortals, there was much there that could harm him.

"I appreciate your concern and will take due caution. I'll go straight away. See you in a few days." Bob promised then disappeared.

I sigh and went back to bed hoping I could maybe get some sleep. Whoever or whatever was trying to contact me hopefully knew I had listened and would now let me be for a little while. One could hope.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Taking what was essentially a ghostly realm shortcut through the Nevernever, Bob found himself at Hogwarts within minutes. Looking quickly out a window he happened to appear near, showed him it was late evening. The first thing he noticed after his arrival was the overwhelming feeling of magic pressing on him. It felt as strong as he remembered from his visit here more than a century ago.

To his surprise, a presence made itself felt against his mind. It was Hogwarts Castle greeting him. It didn't use words per say, it was just a feeling, a strong feeling to be sure, that it had been the one to contact Dresden and it made it plain that it wanted the American to help Potter.

Bob was stunned and concerned. During his last visit, he'd been aware of the castle spirit but had no direct contact with it. This new situation must be truly desperate for it to actually contact a wizard so far from its home base and be willing to help him gather the information he required to allow Dresden to come to their aid.

The whole business would have sent shivers over his body had he been alive, as it was, he was left with a feeling of urgency from the castle spirit to get busy. Thus goaded, Bob went invisible and felt the castle hiding his ghostly signature from all the inhabitants of Hogwarts, relieving him of the worry of being detected.

Over the next few days, he watched and listened. He learned from bits and pieces of conversation among teachers, that Potter had been attacked by Dementors while on summer vacation then put on trial for using magic off school grounds to save his cousin and himself. The teachers that were on Potter's side were angry and concerned that a small incident of underage magic use had turned into such a major event at the Wizengamot. If not for Headmaster Dumbledore's intervention, Potter could have been sent to Azkaban. The whole thing was outrageous.

He heard them mutter that poor Harry was the victim of a smear campaign orchestrated by the Minister of Magic. The leader of the ministry was a fear-filled fool who thought the Headmaster of Hogwarts was after his job. The notion was total nonsense but that didn't help Harry right now. It was obvious that Voldemort was behind the increased attacks on wizards and Muggles but the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge just wouldn't believe it.

This made things that much harder for Harry. Bob felt sorry for the boy who was being thrown to the lions so easily. Though he had friends and others trying to help him, the notoriety surrounding him was upsetting the boy and making it hard for him to trust anyone. He also learned, that for reasons of his own, Headmaster Dumbledore was keeping his distance from Harry which made things even harder for the boy to bear and isolated Harry even more. But to be fair, Dumbledore was under fire himself and might possibly be trying to keep the heat off Harry.

Bob also learned about a very large secret known only to the Headmaster and the Potions Professor. Snape was a mole in Voldemort's camp. He pretended to be a death eater while doing his best to prepare and protect Harry. Unfortunately, Snape was a very unpleasant man and had a hatred for Potter based on some past history with the boy's father. The feeling was mutual on Harry's part about this very acerbic teacher. Bob was not so sanguined about Snape either and was concerned what the man's divided loyalties would lead him to do in the upcoming battle against Voldemort. The only thing he was certain of was that he needed to make sure his Harry was aware of this spy and that he himself kept an eye on him while they aided Potter.

Meanwhile, he noted that Potter was being constantly afflicted with nightmares that were apparently linked to his magical connection with Voldemort. Bob wasn't certain exactly how this link worked but it was a terrible burden for Potter to endure on top of everything else.

And, as if that wasn't enough for the poor boy, a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher turned out to be a ministry plant that threatened to undermine Dumbledore's authority gradually. When he watched the evil Dolores Umbrage use a barbaric and illegal form of punishment for something Harry didn't do, he knew it was time to go back and tell Dresden. It was time to get involved.

_**A/N: I know its short but it seemed like the best place to stop. How does it sound so far?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 2: Dresden to the Rescue?**

It had been nearly two weeks since Bob had left and I was beginning to get worried. Not having any work lately didn't help either. It was getting late in the day and I had just locked up my shop for the night when a cold touch on my shoulder made me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Sorry, Harry, didn't mean to startle you." Bob said.

"Bob! I was beginning to worry. So what's the story?" I asked, relieved he'd returned in pretty much the same shape he'd left in, thankfully.

"It's a long, really terrible story. Why don't you have a seat on the couch?" Bob suggested, drifting to my living quarters.

I followed, my stomach already clenching. I had a bad feeling I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear. I flopped down on my ratty couch and listened.

It took Bob over an hour to cover everything and answer my questions.

"Crap! The poor kid but what I don't get is how the castle spirit figures I can be of help. My magic seems to function differently from theirs." I said, worriedly.

From what Bob had described things had really gone fubar there. I hated getting involved in situations that had deteriorated that far because it usually meant someone was going to be hurt badly or killed......which meant my chances of dying had just gone up......a lot!

"Actually, your magic is not that much different from theirs as we first assumed. They use wands, incantations, spells, and potions just as you do. Now that doesn't mean there **aren't **any differences, just that some of your spells and incantations.....like your shield and fire abilities are not the same as anything they use but that just means you'll have an edge since no one will be prepared for what you can do." Bob said. "Plus, don't forget.......you are an experienced wizard unlike Potter."

"That might be true of the kid but certainly not of the teachers and other adults." I said, scowling, not really reassured by Bob's belief that I might have an edge. "I could be in real trouble against some of the things the older, more skilled wizards could dish out."

Bob sighed. "Yes, that may well be true, however, Potter is at this moment training his fellow students on how to fight in secret. This is the perfect opportunity for you to learn just how much difference there is between their magic use and yours." He said firmly. "And, it is the perfect place for you to remain hidden from the adults while you are there."

I rolled my eyes but had to concede he had a point. If, and that was a really large if, I manage to get into this special room without running into the adults, then I could get a feel for just what I'm up against. However, I would have to rely a hundred percent on what the kids told me since I couldn't risk leaving this room or I'd be spotted. It left me with even fewer options. I really didn't like going in so blind and having to rely completely on others to keep me informed and hidden. There were just too many unknown variables going on here that could turn my whole trip into one long disaster and it made me very nervous.

"I know you're afraid Harry." Bob's voice spoke suddenly, breaking into my admittedly, morbid thoughts. "I can't advise you on what to do to prepare yourself but I will tell you this......a young boy is facing constant dangers to single-handedly save a whole world that hasn't the balls to do the job themselves. Can you or I stand by and watch it happen?"

I groaned. "No fair drawing the underdog card, Bob!" I growled, feeling put upon.

"Tough!"

I glared up at him. He was right though. I am a sucker for defending the underdog hence my constant involvement in other people's problems in Chicago.

"Fine! But you're going to have to try and figure out what spells I should take." I said in resignation. "Also, I'm going to have to freshen the wards on my place, tell Murphy I'll be out of town, and recharge my own energies before heading out." I paused and shook my head. "You know I'll also have to try and slip out without the White Council getting wind that I've gone into something they have expressly forbidden me to get involved with."

This time Bob winced. Apparently he'd forgotten about that not so insignificant threat.

"You're right about that. I had forgotten." He said in chagrin. "Well, the only remedy for that is to leave a trail that says you're out of town on one of your lost and found jobs." He suggested, shrugging his shoulders, apparently at a loss for a better way to justify departure from town.

I sigh. Things were already getting complicated and I hadn't even left yet. "Wonderful! But it is the only way I'll be able to get away without suspicion." I concede, unhappily. "I'll tell Murphy some made up story and leave a sign on the door and hope that's enough to keep everyone from looking for me. Now the only problem left is how do I get to England?"

"Uh, Scotland, actually." Bob corrected.

"Fine, Scotland. Just how did you think I was going to get there? I don't have a passport you know nor the funds to pay for airfare!" I asked Bob.

"The Nevernever....." He suggested hesitantly.

"Nope! Not happening and you know why." I said flatly. There were too many things in that realm that held a grudge against me and I liked my skin where it was.....thank you very much.

"Well, then besides the normal, human way to do things, you've only got one other option." Bob said, crossing his arms over his chest. His expression told me I wasn't going to like it.

"And that would be?" I asked cautiously.

"The same way the children got here the first time......through the travel portrait."

I was right.....I didn't like it. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm not trusting someone else's magic to travel hundreds of miles. No way!" I said flatly. Besides the idea gave me the willies.

"Well, then I have no idea how you're going to reach Scotland!" Bob said, getting exasperated with me. "Since, you've agreed to go, that **is** the only option left."

I glared at him for long minutes but he didn't back down. I caved. "Fine!" I spat. "So just how do I utilize a method of transportation I have no idea how to work? Besides the fact that the portrait in question is located at Hogwarts." I demanded, glaring at him belligerently.

"The castle spirit assures me that it will open the portal through your country painting just like last time. All you have to do is say 'Hogwarts' as you stand before it." Bob said plainly, a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Oh right, that makes it all better." I said sarcastically.

Bob's expression changed to a glare of disgust at my stubbornness.

This was just getting better all the time but I couldn't see any other way to get there soooo....... "Fine, I'm traveling through a portrait." I conceded flatly. "Get busy gathering the spells you think will help me while I get ready to go." I snapped crabbily.

With a smile of triumph, Bob turned and disappeared through the wall to my lab without another word.

Growling under my breath, I began to make my plans and tried to pretend my stomach wasn't churning with fear.

My conversation with Murphy was short and a bit irritating. Though it was after quitting time, I knew she would still be at her office.

"Hi Murph." I said, keeping my voice light when I heard her voice answer.

"It's late, Harry. What do you want?" She said wearily.

"I just wanted to let you know I'd be out of town in case you came looking for me."

There was a moment's pause before she asked, "Really? Why?"

"I got a job from some wealthy couple wanting me to find their very valuable antique some thief took a few nights ago. They live just across state lines." I said glibly.

"I never knew you were willing to go so far for work, Harry." She said, a little suspiciously.

"Normally, I don't but the money is too good to pass up and I do have bills to pay." I said easily. That part was certainly true. I was always short of cash.

"I see." She said then was silent a moment before saying, "Try not to get into trouble and be careful."

"You know I always try to. It's just trouble always seems to seek me out." I said innocently.

"Yeah, ain't that the truth. How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know.......all depends if the thief is still around or left town or sold it. It could be a day or weeks. I'll call you when I get back........promise." I said, trying to end this conversation before I had to tell more lies.

"Fine. Safe trip." She said, sighing.

"Thanks. Be careful yourself."

She snorted. "Bye Harry!"

"Bye Murphy." I said softly then hung up. I hated lying to her. Pushing away my discomfort, I went to my bedroom to pack.

I took enough clothes for a week then carried my bag downstairs and dropped it on the couch. I went to the lab to see if Bob had finished the task I'd given him.

"You ready?" I called out to him as I began to collect what I needed.

"I've compiled the spells I thought might be useful and ensured they were at the forefront of my mind and have a list of ingredients you need to pack." Bob said promptly.

"Good. I'll get that as soon as I've prepared my other weapons." I said absently.

I gathered together all the things I thought I might need: I made sure my cane was polished and ready. I put my silver knife in a sheath that hung just under my left arm. I put on my favorite talisman, a silver pentacle on a silver chain.....it had been my mother's. I took my blasting rod and staff. I pulled out my .38 Chief's Special with extra rounds and tucked it into the many pockets of my special duster. Magic users sometimes rely too heavily on their spells and incantations but human weapons are the great equalizer.....taking out a wizard much faster than they could shout out a spell. I charged my shield bracelet and made sure I had my rings on each hand. I was as ready as I could be when I turned my attention back to Bob.

"So what else do I need?" I asked.

Bob quickly rattled off various compounds and I collected them into small bottles, baggies, or boxes as needed. Very quickly I was packed up and added Bob's skull to my load. I carried this second bag out of the lab and laid it next to my other bag.

I hurriedly went around my shop and secured it then stood in its center and raised my staff as I refreshed my wards. The walls gradually glowed with the red runes that were my protection spell on my home/office. When I was satisfied everything was as secure as I could make it, I pulled the shades over the windows and put my sign saying I would be gone a while on the glass of my door.

I checked the time, seven o'clock.....hmm.....better grab something to eat before leaving......I would need my strength. I looked in my fridge and came up with a steak sandwich and cold coke. I stared across at the far wall as I ate without really tasting my food. Minutes later, I was finished. Tossing the can in the trash, I returned to the living room.

Pulling the straps of my bags over each shoulder and holding my staff, stuffing my blasting rod in a pocket, I went to stand before the portrait. I glanced to my side.

"Ready to go Bob?" I asked, eyeing the ghost, tensely..

"Whenever you are Harry." He said simply then vanished into his skull.

Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, I faced the country picture I had on the wall and intoned in a firm voice, 'Hogwarts.'

I felt an immediate tugging sensation near my stomach, like a hook, then suddenly I was rushing forward through nothing I could identify. When the disorientation ended, I was standing in a huge stone room with a fireplace at one end and against one of the walls was a standing cork board that held some news articles and pictures. The room was empty.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

Chapter 3: Meeting Dumbledore's Army

Silence enfolded me as I stood in the somewhat drafty room. Well, at least I lucked out in arriving with no one spotting me. Trying to think of what I should do next, a strange feeling crept over me. I froze and Listened but there was no sound just that odd sensation against my mind.

I decided to open my wizard's Sight, allowing me to see the world as it truly was. This wasn't something I did without careful consideration. The Sight was a wondrous thing, letting you see things of incredible beauty but it could be a one of things so ugly and terrifying they could destroy your mind.

In a place as old as Hogwarts and permeated with magic, it was a toss up what I would see, so much had passed through these rooms, there could be untold terrors awaiting the unwary but I really needed to see what was trying to get my attention so I had to take the risk......hope I don't die regretting the decision.

The moment my Sight opened, instantly the room was transformed, taking on a rainbow glow, like a prism. It pulsed with life.....clean....natural life. This told me the magic here was free of any kind of evil, at least at this moment anyway. I could feel the heavy weight of ages gone by pressing on me from all sides. I'd never been in something this old before and it awed me.

As I looked cautiously around, a gradual brightening in one corner of the room caught my eye. I turned my head and watched as a blob of pure light began to coalesce in the air. It never took any real form but I could sense it wasn't random.......there was purpose to it. In my mind I felt a warm welcome and a sigh of relief.

I realized with a start that I was seeing a manifestation of Hogwarts Castle's spirit. I felt no fear only awe. The spirit had to be centuries old and here I was privileged to see and feel it and be welcomed by it.

For the first time since I agreed to take on this mission, I felt a little better about coming here. It isn't often that a spirit this powerful openly makes contact with a living person. It is a rare privilege which made this a bit intimidating as well as worrisome for me. It was very obvious that it pinned a lot of hope on my talents to help end this war. I was concerned it was being a bit too optimistic.

The spirit seemed to disagree.....at least it felt like that was what it was trying to tell me. It seemed to insist I was the right one to help. I wished I could speak to it directly but apparently as Bob had said, it communicated by feelings alone and those could be tricky to interpret.

I could do nothing more but send it a feeling of my willingness to do what I could. It sent back a warm sensation of encouragement and pleasure that I would try then it vanished completely leaving me alone in the softly glowing room. I closed my Sight and sighed.

Well, time to do what I came here for. I summoned Bob so he could do a recon. I needed to know what was going on at this moment and how long I had to wait for the kids to make an appearance.

"Bob!"

His smoky essence poured out of one of the bags I had set on the floor.

"Ahh, we're in the Room of Requirement. Excellent." Bob said upon seeing the room.

"Yeah, we were lucky on that count but when do the kids come in here to practice and what do I do while I'm waiting?" I asked.

"Oh, right, I'll go out and see what's going on. As for what you can do, this is the Room of Requirement. That means if you want a chair or bed or just about anything, the room will supply it." Bob explained then left me alone as he drifted through the nearest wall.

I sighed and looked around. It felt a little odd talking to the air but I gave it a try since I didn't want to sit or take a nap on the hard stone floor.

"I'd like a comfortable easy chair, a fire in the fireplace, and a glass of McAnally's ale, cold."

Instantly, wood appeared on the grate then burst into flames, a large Victorian style stuffed chair stood solidly in front of it and on a small table, my ale sat in a large mug, beads of water dripping down its side attesting to just how cold it was.

I smile with true pleasure at the sight and my mouth was watering for that first sip. I go and sit down, sighing at the comfort, then picked up the mug and down a healthy swallow. Amazing, its Mac's ale alright straight as if it came from his bar in Chicago which, considering it is magic that's involved, I'm certain it did. So far my welcome here has been great, almost like being on vacation.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Bob drifted into a quiet, dark corridor. He quickly headed for the Gryffindor common room. A fire was burning to coals in the fireplace and the room was deserted. He drifted up to the boy's side of the dorms and found everyone asleep. Obviously, it was very late here in Scotland, probably around three or so in the morning. His Harry should use the time to sleep as well.

The ghost quickly left the tower and made for the main hall. Here he encountered the crotchety caretaker, Filch. His cat apparently felt him, as its head quickly turned and stared right at him. She meowed, loudly.

"Heh?" Filch grumbled, pausing to look around. "I don't see anthin'. Come on we have work to do." He walked off down another corridor. Ms. Norris stared at Bob balefully for another second then turned and trotted after her master, tail held high in contempt.

Bob snorted to himself and continued on down the corridor heading back to Dresden. He was nearly there when he came across someone else. Stalking down the corridor, making barely any sound, was Professor Snape, his robe swirling around him like a cape. He had a sour look on his face as his dark eyes looked around him narrowly as if searching for something or someone. He passed Bob without being aware of the ghost and soon disappeared around a corner.

Shaking his head, Bob continued on his way, soon drifting through the wall and into the Room of Requirement once more. He saw his Harry relaxing in a nice comfy chair and drinking beer.

"Well it seems you've managed to make yourself to home." He said dryly.

Dresden looked up at him and grinned. "You could say that."

"Well, everyone is asleep since it is sometime after three a.m. in the morning here. I suggest you do the same so you'll be fresh for later today." Bob said.

"Good idea. I need a nice semi-hard mattress on a four poster bed with one layer of sheets and a thick blanket plus a feather pillow." Harry ordered.

Bob snorted in amusement and interest when the exact order appeared at one end of the room.

"I think I'm going to like this place a lot." Harry smirked as he prepared for bed. Bob sighed and disappeared into his skull.

********************************************************************************************************************

Next morning, Bob woke me like he was a rooster. I wasn't too pleased as my body insisted it was far too early to be up yet......even if I hadn't flown by plane, jet lag was dragging at me.

"Come on, Harry. It's already nine a.m. and the students have been up since seven to begin their day. I'm assuming they might come in here quite soon. It certainly wouldn't look good for you to be found sleeping in their practice room." Bob said archly.

"Alright....alright....I'm up." I growled as I shoved the bedding aside and prepared to get up. "Uh, Bob? Where's the bathroom? Do I request it the same way as the bed." I ask dubiously.

Bob merely grinned and pointed behind me. "Ask and you shall receive."

I turn around and there is a door where there hadn't been one before. I walk up to it and peer in....it's a bathroom alright, complete with a shower and towels. I shake my head in amazement and take care of my morning needs quickly.

More than two hours pass and I'm nearly napping in my comfy chair. I would have preferred to have continued sleeping in that truly comfortable bed if Bob hadn't insisted I get up. I had taken the time to eat breakfast but now it was probably getting close to lunch and I was horribly bored.

I had already read all the papers on the hanging board in the room and walked several turns around the large space. The articles meant nothing to me except for the one concerning Potter and the death of a student last year.

I wish I could have been here to have spared him the terror he'd gone through. But I was oblivious and very busy across the ocean, so Potter had to tough out the summer alone with his grief and anger. Bob had learned about the incident from listening to Potter's two best friends, Hermione and Ron discuss and worry about him.

I kinda envied the kid for having two steadfast friends. But despite their support, poor Harry had been forced to endure trial after trial from the so called authority figures in his life. They were supposed to protect him for God's sake but they seemed to just fumble around leaving Harry in the lurch frequently.

Well I was here now and I was itching to get started, the long wait was making me antsy. Thankfully for my sanity, a door appeared in one of the walls and in poured several students. Their behavior was furtive and no one spoke as they rushed in and closed the door behind them.

At first, only about five students arrived but more appeared every few minutes until there were about fifteen students altogether. The first there stared at me in shock and many wands were suddenly pointed at me. I stood very still and made no threatening move.

However, I suspected my appearance might have been working against me. I was wearing black jeans, an old pair of scuffed boots, a clean dark blue T-shirt with the logo from one of my favorite rock bands, ZZ-top. Over all that, I wore my protective leather duster, in my right hand was my staff, on my wrist was my shield bracelet and around my neck was my silver pentacle. The only thing I didn't have on was my favorite hat. I figured I shouldn't hide my face with children who were very capable of killing me with just a word.

Bob had informed me of that little bit of information while I had been waiting. I admit that had sent shivers down my spine. I knew killing magic of course but my training hadn't given me a simple word that could kill with directed energy through a wand. That was just plain scary.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" A slightly shaky voice demanded angrily, immediately bringing my attention back to the wand waving group surrounding me.

'Bad Harry! Mustn't let your mind wander when you're in this much trouble.' I scolded myself as I prepared to tell them who I was.

"Neville don't!" A voice interrupted.

Suddenly the group before me was being shoved aside by a kid with black framed glasses, green eyes and messy black hair. Harry Potter, older and taller than I'd seen him last but I would never forget those emerald old eyes.

"Mr. Dresden?" He said in surprise.

"Hello, Harry. The calvary is here." I said in relief, very glad he had recognized me.

Harry Potter grinned from ear to ear. "It's okay! Put your wands down, this is a friend." He quickly told everyone.

They kids did so very reluctantly while eyeing me suspiciously. One of them, a tall skinny male who had been the first to question me, asked, "Who is he, Harry?"

"This is Harry Dresden, a wizard from America. I met him quite by accident a few years ago." Potter explained then turned to me. "What on earth brings you here Mr. Dresden and how did you get into this room without anyone knowing about it?" He asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

I was glad to hear it because it meant he'd learned to be cautious. A good thing to have if you want to stay alive with so many enemies around you.

"Well, Harry it certainly wasn't my idea. For some days now, I'd been receiving some really scary dreams. I sent my ghost familiar, I guess you could call him, here to see what might be going on once I realized the dreams were about you. Bob returned to tell me what kind of trouble you were in and that the Hogwarts Castle's spirit had enlisted my aid. Using the traveling portrait, the castle spirit brought me here, straight to this room. It was thought I should remain out of sight of the adults and the rest of the school for now while I learn how to integrate my magic with yours and see if I can aid you in ending this war much quicker." I explained.

I got many a look of utter disbelief from the kids staring at me but Harry only nodded his head.

"What a lot of rubbish. It sounds like a lot of fantasy if you ask me." Another of the males in the room scoffed. "Why should we trust him?"

"Because we saw him in action. He's a good guy. Hermione and I were with Harry when we met him. He's got magic that's nothing like ours and we helped him defeat a real dragon." Another male voice said excitedly.

He came to stand before me and said, "I think its great you're here Mr. Dresden. Too many people have been harmed, killed or have gone missing lately and we sure could use a secret weapon to put a stop to it and with you we just might have a chance at last."

I stared at him and recognized Harry's friend Ron. He'd shot up in height and filled out a lot. He was going to be quite the powerhouse when he finished growing. Though I still thought of him as a kid, that was not a kid's eyes I was looking into. It was the eyes of someone who has seen things kids shouldn't have to see or deal with.

"Hello, Ron. Pleased to see you again." I told him warmly. " I'll be honest with you, I'm not really sure how much help I can be but the castle spirit seemed to think I could make a difference so here I am willing to give it a try." I said honestly.

"That's all we could ask of you Mr. Dresden. Thank you for being willing to come and help us in a war that isn't yours." Harry said gravely.

"Yes, thank you. The castle spirit must think things are truly awful to bring in help from so far away but I'm truly glad it did." A female voice said from my other side.

I turned my head and saw Hermione. She had grown too, of course, and she had become much prettier with longer hair, but her face too reflected sorrow, resignation and determination.

"Hello, Hermione. Well, from what I heard, if you don't kill this guy, my country could well be next on his list so it's to my benefit that we get this guy out of the picture." I said strongly.

"I'm afraid you are only too right about that." Harry said solemnly. "Welcome to Dumbledore's Army, Mr. Dresden."

"It sounds strange to be called Mr. Dresden all the time but unfortunately, we share the same first name. Why don't you just drop the mister and simply call me Dresden. My cop friend, Murphy does." I said giving him a small smile.

Harry grinned. "Sure, Dresden it is."

The kids still had reservations, I could see it in their eyes, but Harry was obviously their leader and they were willing to follow him. That made me sad that someone so young had to shoulder such a burden. I firmed my resolve to do the best I could to help them.

"Well since that's settle, shall we get started?" I suggested, bringing my energies to the forefront so that my magic was now visible through my staff, ring, and shield. I wanted these kids to see that I was one of them so we could get on with the training.

There were gasps and looks of tentative hope directed toward me from many faces as the kids spread out and prepared for the day's lessons. Time to see if I had what it takes to be a part of their army.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 4: Fighting the British Way** **with an American Twist**

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get back to this but I was completely lost as to how to proceed but getting an outline done and having assistance from jhon doe on the differences between Dresden's magic and Harry's helped prod me into action. I still might be off about the magical side of things but I'm just going to write this thing the best I can or it will never get written. Thanks for all your patience.**_

_

* * *

_

Harry had us spread out in two lines then he began the lesson for the start of this daring experiment and his stint as a teacher.

"The basic spells were starting with are ones you've already been learning. They require concentration and practice, practice, practice which the teachers have been telling us all along but that Umbrage wont let us do now. So this is exactly what we're going to do here......practice hard and often," he said, reiterating what the kids already knew for my benefit, which I appreciated. He moved to stand at one end of the room. "Alright, Colin....you first. We're going to practice the stunning spell."

Nervously, Colin, the littlest student in here, walked to the fireplace and turned around, raising his wand in a ready stance.

He barked a command, "Expelliarmus!" A bright flash burst from his wand.

I felt the energy being thrown as it struck Harry in the chest and sent him flying. Poor little Colin went flying as well. The kid didn't realize you have to shield at the same time or you'd be just as incapacitated as your enemy as Harry's well aimed shot proved when his spell sent Colin onto his butt.

I was impressed and concerned. The power these kids could generate was impressive but take away those wands and they would be helpless which isn't the case for me. However, I wouldn't be adverse to being able to fire spells that quickly.

My methods, though stronger, take more time and in battle you just don't have that kind of time to make a ritual circle and cast a spell. In this instance they were far beyond me. However, as I've gotten older and had my powers augmented by various non-human creatures, I'm not a power to be trifled with either so I'll have to take great care dueling with these kids. My power is more like a mack truck rather than the fine finesse they exhibited with their wands.

My main concern, as I watch them go through their efforts to stun each other, is how older and more battle trained wizards could easily wipe the floor with them but you can't damn them for their determination. That alone can actually help an inexperienced wizard overcome a more overconfident and experienced one if they keep their wits about them and not let their emotions rule.

My attention was returned to Harry as he gave Colin encouragement. He may not think so, but Harry Potter is a pretty good teacher, at least he has the right temperament for it.

"Very good Colin! As you all noticed, though the Expelliarmus is used to take a wand away from your opponent, when fired at another wizard hard enough, it can knock you off your feet. I chose Stupify which is your more traditional stunning spell. Right, who wants to try next?" Harry instructed then looked at his fellow students for volunteers.

I watched as Hermione knocked an over-confident Ron to his backside and didn't miss his twin brothers trading a bet on the outcome. Brothers! What a bane they could be but they are the first to be at your back when there's trouble, which reminded me of my own half-brother, Thomas. A vampire he may be, but he's been there for me when I'm ass-deep in alligators.

When everyone had a turn, Harry turned to me, "Dresden, do you want to show us how you would do something similar?"

"Certainly!" I said agreeably as I took my place at the front of the fireplace. "Be alert, Harry! My methods are much more powerful and very different since I don't use a wand. I will not be using my full powers since I have no desire to knock you into next week. Ready?" I said gravely, taking a stance.

I saw Harry's eyes widen at my admonishment then swallow his sudden fear and take a stance.

"Stupify!" He barked, firing quickly

At the same instant, I commanded, "Ventos Riflittum!"....pointing my silver ringed hand at him. My other palm was out to halt his attack while my energy smacked him in the chest and sent him all the back to the far wall rather harder than I'd intended. His own energy barely made me grunt as it smacked my shield making it glow briefly.

Everyone froze with their mouths hanging open in shock before Hermione and Ron shook themselves and ran to their friend. Harry was just struggling to his feet and panting for air with one hand on his chest, rubbing it.

"Hell Bells, Harry! I'm sorry, I did pull my power but I guess the magic surrounding me here must be amping up my gain a lot," I said in apology, walking up to him to make sure he was alright. I really had pulled my power so I was just as surprised as all the kids were.

Harry coughed and was a little shaky on his feet but he gave me a cheeky grin. "If you do that during battle then we could very well win without many casualties!"

I blushed at his assurance at my prowess but this wasn't the same as confronting one of the more experienced wizards. I'd withhold any judgement on my abilities until I was able to spar against one of them first.

"Wow, mate! Wish you could show us how to do that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, I can't. Like I said, our magical methods are really different and it would take far too long to show you enough to use in battle. However, I will show you some ritalized magic that might help you keep enemies at bay or destroy from a distance," I told him.

"Cool! That would be great!" Ron nodded.

"You blocked Harry's spell with just your hand! How did you do that?" Neville asked in amazement, staring at my hand.

"It wasn't my hand but this bracelet. It holds energy I stored in it and when I direct it, makes a shield. My long coat functions the same way," I explained.

"Really?" A pretty long haired oriental girl asked as she touched and studied my long duster.

"Its my best weapon of defense," I assured her. "It can stop nearly anything including bullets.

"Bullets? What are those?" Ron asked, frowning in confusion.

"Do you know what guns are?" I asked, surprised.

"Huh?"

"I know!" "I do too" Came several responses. I noticed Harry was one, Hermione another and a tall skinny boy was another.

"Guns are what muggles use to kill and maim with. They are heavy and hold these metal pellets that shoot out of a long metal barrel and pierce whatever they are aimed at. They make a really nasty, gory mess!" Hermione explained, making a grimacing face at the method.

"Do you know how to use one of these guns, Dresden," Neville asked in growing excitement.

"Yes. When I have need to take out something really big and ugly and have no time to do magic or are too drained to do so, then I fire this beauty at them. It's a great equalizer," I told them, pulling out my revolver to show them.

"Doesn't look like much," Colin commented, eyeing it curiously.

"They are very deadly, Colin," Hermione said, rubbing her arms and backing away from me.

Yeah, it was obvious she'd seen guns in action. It was important that these guys realize that muggles as they called non-magic users, were every bit as deadly as they were only in a very different way. I'd only been here a short time but I'd already learned from Bob that the wizards in Britain were very disdainful of normal humans which is why they have this war in the first place.

Unfortunately, if that fool Voldemort did manage to win the war then tried to take over the rest of Britain he would suddenly learn his so called sheep were really wolves in sheep's clothing. He learned very quickly that humans have come a long ways in dealing death since World War II. He wouldn't stand a chance in that kind of war. But far too many innocents would be killed proving that to him so it was best we took him out now.

"Hay bale, four feet thick," I ordered from the room.

A nice thick hay bale appeared at the end of the hall. "Everyone stand behind me," I ordered. I heard a scurry of feet then when I was sure everyone was safe, I raised my revolver and fired two quick shots into the hay.

The roar and smell of sulfur filled the room as well as exclamations of fear and shock.

"Woah! That's loud!" Ron cried out.

The twins went to the hay bale and studied the nice hole drilled through it. "Nasty that is!" Both commented in stereo.

"It would certainly even the odds which are stacked against us a little too well right now," one of the twins said sagely.

"No!" I said firmly. "It takes more time than you've got to make you proficient at shooting, plus purchasing weapons would take time as well. You have enough on your plate."

"Here now! Money's not the issue since we could conjure one up easily enough and we do have time to learn," the other twin objected.

Still I shook my head. "Only a skilled shooter could maim in the heat of battle. Inexperienced ones would just get themselves killed as quickly as they tried to kill their target. I don't want you relying on it over your magic......" I began to explain but was cut off.

"No, George is right. If we had this as a backup when we're disarmed, we'd stand a fighting chance of preventing being captured or killed. We know for a fact, losing our wands is the one weakness we have next to lack of experience. A gun would even those odds," the other twin interjected forcefully.

I stared at him and some of the other faces that felt the same as he did. At least they did know what their weaknesses were but teaching them to use guns........that sent a chill up my spine. It hit home to me that these kids......barely sixteen or seventeen.....were already fighting a war that killed many they knew. They've been forced to grow up fast in a world of violence and torture. Who was I to deny them an edge they so desperately needed but it still made me uneasy.

"Alright. I'm still not certain this is a good idea but fine, I'll teach you to use guns. There are lighter ones that are easier to carry and no one would know you had it on you as well as being easier to shoot. I will only teach those that are interested. I'll have the room make some up so you can see what they look like. I'm not so certain of the viability of 'conjured' ones so please, do me a favor and get the real things plus the bullets," I told them in resignation.

"I can do that!" Harry said, positively. "I have the money to do it and the connections."

"Wicked! Now we'll stand a chance!" Ron crowed.

"Now that we have a backup weapon, I'd like to know what else you're capable of there, gov'nor?" Fred asked, seriously, once the matter of the guns had been dealt with.

Various nods and murmured agreements to that request peppered the air.

Harry nodded. "Yes, good idea. Before we have to leave, give us a mild demonstration of one of your other abilities, please?"

I sighed and decided my most favored and skilled abilities would suffice for what they wanted. I looked around a moment then decided the hay bale would do nicely. I repeated my admonition for everyone to get behind me.

All the kids hurriedly scrambled to stand behind me, multiple whispers of excitement drifted to me before they all fell silent when I raised my staff.

Concentrating on gathering only a small amount of energy for this (and I hoped it was a small amount, at this point, I really wasn't sure after that last display of my powers).

"Forzare!" I commanded. A hot burst of energy leaped from my staff to the target and incinerated it. Burnt hay smell filled the air. Shoot! I'm going to have to really practice while the kids are gone. My powers are seriously over-amped and dangerous. I needed to get control asap.

There was a loud oooohh then cheer from the students behind me. I lowered my staff and turned around. Their smiles turned off when they saw my troubled face.

"That was not what I intended to do. It should have just caught fire not turn to charcoal. Harry...." I said grimly, turning to him, ".....I'm going to have to practice when you guys aren't in here to determine just how over-powered my energies are so I don't accidentally take out a wall when all I wanted was to knock someone out. This is a very serious problem so I won't be attempting to practice with you until I get control. I'll watch though."

Harry nodded his head gravely. "I understand Dresden. I've heard there is such a thing as too much power being just as dangerous as too little. But pardon me for saying, once you've got control, you're going to be able to kick some serious butt!"

"Too right!" Ron added, grinning wickedly.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence," I said, smiling wanly not as thrilled as they were.

"Time to be off! See you tomorrow Dresden," Harry announced as he lead the way out the door. The kids gave me waves goodbye and smiles then they were gone.

Bob appeared from his skull to stare at me in concern. "I've never felt that much energy from you before Harry. You were right about needing to determine how much."

"That's an understatement," I said, shaking my head. Frowning, I had an uncomfortable thought, "Bob, is it possible the castle spirit is supplementing my power?"

It was Bob's turn to frown. "Can't you tell?" He asked thoughtfully.

I started to shake my head then stopped. I went still and Listened. I could hear the students passing outside and a teacher called out a reprimand, then I caught it.....a soft murmur I'd identified as the castle spirit from our interaction earlier. But it was just a gentle overall mutter that didn't seem to be directed at me personally. It was more like a constant murmur it made while it was monitoring all the activity going on within its walls. Other than that, I couldn't feel anything directed at me.

I shook my head when I said, "no, though I can hear it muttering softly, it seems to be just monitoring the castle environs and not me in particular. So, that leaves all the magic that permeates these walls."

"Well, that's certainly possible. You absorb the energy around you like all wizards even when you not actively using it for some purpose. I can't think of anything else that could explain your sudden jump in power," Bob said thoughtfully.

"Then I guess there's nothing I can do but try to learn to wield it as gently as I can. Too bad I couldn't keep this magical energy load. Sure would come in handy at home," I sighed wistfully as I prepared to begin practicing.

"Humph! You'd just get a swelled head and be insufferable," Bob snorted disdainfully.

"Thanks a lot!" I snorted back.

"Harry....." Bob's voice held a note of uncertainty.

I turned to look at him, a question in my eyes.

"I'm not so sure about this teaching them to use guns....." he began.

I held up a hand. "I totally agree with you. It makes my hair stand on end but they are in a war and though they look and act like kids, they've seen just as much horror and death as kids living in Afghanistan though their form of death is more silent and instant, and, that is actually more horrific in some ways than bombs to my mind," I said soberly.

His face was still grim and unhappy but he nodded. "I guess you're right but it does feel wrong to me."

"You won't get an argument from me about it." We dropped the subject and I went to work.

I practiced all the spells that weren't part of my ritual magic for some three hours until I was dripping with sweat and exhausted as well as hungry. However, I felt a little more confident about using my more amped up powers. Still, I intended to practice daily until I was more sure and easy with it, but right now I needed to stop and rest.

Calling up a bathroom with a large shower and plenty of hot water, I soaked myself until I felt a little better then walked back into the drafty space and asked for a bed, the comfy armchair, a roaring fire, my favorite beer and a huge meal.

Filled to repletion and warm a half hour later, I asked for the book on Hogworts: A History and settled down to read for a little while before the book sent my eyelids drooping. Sleep was indicated.

Closing the heavy book with a thump, I set it on the floor beside the chair and climbed into bed. I whispered for the lights to go out and was asleep within seconds, the noise of the crackling fireplace the last sounds I heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 5: **Educational Decree Twenty-Four

Next morning, breakfast was a rather festive affair for Harry and his friends. The first day of training with the surprising addition of a skilled American wizard, had been a real eye-opening affair. Harry found himself feeling better about teaching, especially having Dresden there with his more level head helping him out and those stronger magical abilities.....wow! This morning they were still talking about it.

"I still can't get over how powerful our long, tall, and dark friend is. I'm beginning to think we've got a real chance to keep our families safe," Seamus said barely able to contain his excitement as he loaded a plate with a hearty breakfast.

"Oh yeah! We just might be able to take out you-know-who by the time we've finished training," Ron crowed, grinning from ear to ear, but careful to keep his voice low.

Hermione put fruit, toast, and bacon on her plate and gave Ron a worried look. "Don't get over confident Ron. We have a lot to learn and our enemy has had years of practice. Don't think a few months of training will make us skilled enough to take him on," she warned.

"Ah, 'mione I know that but I feel justified in thinking our odds have jumped a 100% because of our secret weapon and the training we've started," he said undaunted, taking a huge bite of his ham and eggs.

She could only sigh and apply herself to her food. Class would be starting way too soon and it was Potions......a fair distance from the great hall.

"Well, all I can say is we now have a better chance in a fight than we had in the beginning and that's all to the good," Harry murmured quietly as he finished his pumpkin juice.

Suddenly Fred leaned closer to the threesome and muttered, "Personally, I think those guns of our friend will actually tip the balance to the light faster than all our training. It will certainly insure no more of us have to die at the hands of those death-eaters."

Harry gave him a small smile. "I agree!"

A soft exclamation of anguish caused them to look at Hermione in concern. "Guns are dangerous! You heard him! You could easily kill yourself or a friend than the enemy with those because you can't control where the bullets will fly. More than one innocent has died from a ricocheted bullet. There is just so much more to know about those deadly things!" She hissed worriedly.

"You sure you're not exaggerating there, 'mione?" Ron asked skeptically.

"No, she most certainly is not. I've seen those things on the Telly and in news reports from America. England doesn't use them much, but they are here. A gun must be treated with the utmost respect. Hermione's right about the collateral damage that occurs from a bullet passing through your target and going on to kill an innocent bystander," Harry said solemnly.

"Despite their danger though, they will give us an edge we desperately need. However, I'll let our friend decide who should carry and who should not. Only he can determine who has learned to use them in the manner they should be used and has the most level head. No one will argue his choice," he said sternly.

Fred and George stared at Harry for a long moment. The twins traded a look before they both nodded and Fred said, "Understood! I have no doubt we can do this but......"

".....we agree to abide by our new friend's judgement," George finished for them.

"Good!"

"I still don't like it," Hermione muttered, unhappily.

Ron wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tightly. "We understand......really we do and we'll take all the care we can in their use......promise," he said softly near her ear then released her. She gave him a wane smile, though in her heart, she was still troubled.

On that serious note they finished their breakfast in silence then hurried off to class. Thanks to Umbrage, most of their classes were rather stressful lately due to their professors, except for Binns, being understandably uptight about the inspections Umbrage was conducting per her orders from Minister Fudge as part of his campaign to keep Dumbledore from creating an army that he believed would challenge the Ministry.

It didn't matter that his suspicions were groundless, the students and faculty had to put up with Umbrage's new Educational Decrees which made for additional tension on top of the troubles Voldemort was causing. Before Dresden's arrival, Harry and his friends were subjected to her intrusiveness into their lives and classes on a daily basis.

She'd been instructed to inspect every class and she did so with obvious relish, carrying her ever present clipboard to quiz the Professors and students on how the classes were going. It caused some moments of anger, irritation, and occasional amusement.

***FLASHBACK***

The students eyed the prim and proper, Umbrage as she waited for them to be seated in their Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall began the lessons but hadn't gotten far when Umbrage interrupted her the first time. Her face pinching tighter than normal, McGonagall answered politely enough before continuing the class.

When the always pink dressed woman, made her very annoying and now recognizable, 'hem, hem' sound several more times, disrupting the class, McGonagall halted the session, turned around and gave the woman her full attention, the look in her eyes cold enough to freeze a storm in its tracks.

"I wonder," she said primly, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continually interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am speaking."

Umbridge looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously. Looking unconcerned, McGonagall turned and addressed the class once more.

Snickers and broad smiles flickered around the room before the students refocused their attention on their professor's instruction.

'That'll put the pink menace in her place,' Ron thought smirking at her discomfort.

Without interrupting again, Umbrage left the room with a self important swagger, pretending McGonagall's comment hadn't phased her.

No matter how hard they tried to avoid confronting the unpleasant woman, Harry couldn't contain his outrage and frustration with her party line devotion to the Minister of Magic's bury-the-head-in-the-sand attitude.

Harry and Umbrage's first clash was to set the tone for many more to come and occurred in their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. Umbrage had the audacity to state firmly that Voldemort was dead and Cedric's death was and unfortunate 'accident'.

His tongue ran away from him, earning him a detention and a visit to McGonagall who tried her best to encourage him to learn self control.

"I know she can be...difficult, but that does not give you the right to back talk in class. We know she is a plant from the ministry so we all must tote the line or else more could befall the school than just her interference. Please learn some patience and hold your tongue, Mr. Potter for the sake of us all," she told him sternly.

His face flaming with his barely suppressed fury, he said tightly, "it's very hard to contain myself when she blathers on about things she refuses to belief and yet she's supposed to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts. What a joke! You've seen what she's having us do. How can you and Dumbledore condone it? None of us will be prepared for Voldemort....." she wince at the name but Harry plowed on, "....if we're not taught how to fight his death eaters?" He demanded coldly. ".....and stop flinching at the name....that only gives him more power!"

She blinked at him in stunned surprise. Harry had always been a bit impetuous and maybe a little foolhardy at times, he was young after all, but the tone she heard in his voice just now as he presumed to chastize her, sounded more like a man on a mission rather than the rantings of an unhappy teen. There was cold purpose in his eyes that she'd not seen before.

Albus needed to know about this new development, meanwhile, she needed to reassure Harry they were on his side but he needed to be patient and learn to control his temper. He didn't need to be bringing more attention down on himself right now.

Sighing inwardly, she said soothingly but with a bite of authority, "we don't condone what she's doing, Mr. Potter. Unfortunately, she is the ministries plant and what she sees, Minister Fudge sees. At the moment, there's nothing we can do about her except to keep a low profile. Your confrontations are not helping matters and only brings you to their unwanted attention. Trust Headmaster Dumbledore to do what's needed to keep us all safe. Avoid getting into confrontations with Umbridge, guard your tongue and get back to class."

Harry scowled at her but nodded stiffly and left, still fuming.

However, doing as she asked was nearly impossible since Umbrage seemed determined to push his buttons at every opportunity and he learned, bitterly, that Umbrage was very quick to give detentions and was almost as bad as Snape. It took him a while for him to learn to leash his tongue.

The only bright spot was his distinct pleasure of watching Snape squirm and seethe under the very pointed interrogation of Umbridge about why the Professor hadn't been made the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher even though he'd applied repeatedly for the position. Snape would only suggest she check with Dumbledore for that answer causing her to mutter something about knowing a teacher's background more deeply. Harry noted a flash of fear in Snape's eyes before they returned to their normal coldness.

That had cheered him a bit but at the same time he felt a twinge of sympathy for Snape for being put on the spot that way. It only made his hatred for Umbridge more intense, if only because it had made him feel something for his snarky Professor he hadn't wanted to feel.

It was during their class in the Care of Magical Creatures that Harry earned one of his detentions when Umbrage mentioned she had heard there had been injuries suffered in this class. Draco was only too happy to enlighten her by saying he was the one attacked by Buckbeak. Harry couldn't refrain from interjecting that Draco hadn't listened to the instruction by Hagrid and had gotten what he'd deserved.

Umbrage merely muttered and gave him a sharp look as she wrote down something on her clipboard, ".....another nights detention, I think."

Harry burned with fury but kept his mouth closed. His first detention was that night and he quickly learned what she considered proper punishment. It was after midnight when he was finally released to return to his common room, the back of his hand burning like fire and bleeding from her illegal use of a dark object.

Hermione treated the injury the best she could to ease his pain but nothing would remove the damning words engraved in his living flesh.....'I must not tell lies.'

"You should report this to Dumbledore or at least McGonagall," Ron said tight lipped as he watched his friend's hand be treated.

"Oh sure! And just how fast do you think Umbridge would make up another one of her blithering decrees that would say......any complaint against her would get the complainer sacked.....hmm?" Harry asked flatly, wincing as Hermione wrapped his hand.

Ron opened his mouth to retort but changed his mind and shut it.

"Right, so no one says anything," Harry said firmly.

Ron slumped back in his seat, raising his hands in surrender, anger as well as understanding in his eyes. He didn't like his friend being unjustly treated or hurt this way but being a good strategist, he knew Harry was right.

A long moment of silence went by as Hermione continued to treat Harry's hand with a home remedy she hoped would ease his pain.

"That woman is awful......" she muttered quietly. "You know....before you got back, Ron and I were talking.......we were saying we should do something about her."

"Huh? Like what?"Harry said blinking at her in surprise.

"I suggested poison," Ron muttered.

"No, I mean something to circumvent her terrible teaching methods by ignoring her lessons and teaching ourselves the Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Hermione hissed, glaring at Ron.

"Oh come on! You're mental!" Ron scoffed.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "No, I'm not. We all agree we need to be taught how to defend ourselves......."

"What? We ask Lupin to come in and teach us......get real.....he can't get near here!" Harry said shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "No, not Lupin...you...Harry....I mean you. You've unfortunately had to learn the Dark Arts earlier than the rest of us and you do get top grades in it. Who better to teach us?" She asked triumphantly.

Harry could only gape at her. "I'm not a teacher and all those times I was forced to defend myself, I was just lucky and had help!" He objected.

"And you have help now! We all want to be there by your side. No one said you had to fight this war by yourself! Teach us!" Ron jumped in, excited.

"You're both crazy!" Harry said a bit angrily.

"Harry, we need a teacher......we have to learn to protect ourselves....and we refuse to allow you to carry this burden alone. Please, just think about it...alright?" Hermione pleaded softly.

Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll think about it.

Needless to say, he finally said yes after a meeting with other concerned students convinced him of their sincerity to learn the Defense Against the Dark Arts from him. He found it hard to refuse them.

It was not long after that when Neville stumbled on the Room of Requirement that would allow them to practice in secret.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Dresden's sudden appearance thrilled Harry. Despite the confidence the others had in him he still felt unqualified to be teaching and was grateful to have this powerful adult come to their aid. Ever since that fateful trip through the travel portrait in their first year, he had prayed the experienced wizard might come to his aid. He never dreamed his prayers would come true.

But the presence of their secret weapon yesterday didn't make Umbridge's sickly sweet but coldly calculated treatment of them any easier to endure. And they didn't realize their occasional clustering together for a few minutes confab would attract unwanted attention.

Umbrage watched the same students meeting in the courtyard for a few moments then disperse, through hooded eyes from her lofty perch in the clock tower room. She hadn't missed the congregation of certain groups of students speaking in whispers with more serious expressions on their faces.....far different from the other such groups that giggled, flirted or tussled good-naturedly with each other as normal students were wont to do. No, this group of students were up to something and she was going to get to the bottom of it. But first she needed to prevent them from meeting at all.

Filch happily banged a hammer into a nail putting up yet another Educational Decree on the wall. It wasn't until Harry and Ron happened to notice an increase in tension in the first and second years behavior that they realized something was up. When they arrived in their common room, a new notice had been posted on the Gryffindor notice board. When they read the sign, they glanced at each other in anger then hurried off to find Hermione.

She was in the girl's dorm and Ron tried to go up to get her. A klaxon sounded then the stairs turned into a slide. He hit the floor at the bottom in an embarrassed heap. Two second years came sliding down, shrieking with pleasure and laughing at him.

The slide vanished in the next moment then Hermione came down the newly restored stairs. Frowning she look at her friends standing waiting for her.

"Why the heck did the stairs do that?" Ron demanded.

"Because no males are allowed in the girl's dorm," Hermione said, shrugging.

"But you can go into ours?" He objected hotly.

"Well they figured boys were not to be trusted as much as girls......its an old fashioned rule. Why did you want to go up there anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well that's unfair! But we were looking for you......" Ron dragged her over to the notice board.

She frowned as she read the notice then turned to look at them, her expression stony, "she knows.....somehow she knows something is going on but I doubt she knows exactly what it is."

"Someone blabbed!" Ron hissed angrily

She shook her head decisively. "No, that's not possible. I put a jinx on the parchment we all signed, if someone gave us away, we'd know when we saw them at dinner. But that hasn't happened so no one is guilty. No, we've done something that's made her suspicious, but I don't know what that could have been," she said, frustrated.

"Maybe we better tell our friend about this. Perhaps he might have an answer that we've not considered," Harry suggested, slowly.

"Good idea," Ron said grimly.

The decree basically stated no student groups of more than three could exist any longer. Any group that hadn't been sanctioned by the high inquisitor, meaning her, would be cause for being expelled from Hogwarts.

Everyone in the school including the Professors were upset by the decree. Quidditch had been affected causing a storm of protest. By the time their secret class was due to start, they had learned only the Slytherins had been allowed to play Quidditch which was kinda stupid since they couldn't very well play alone.

Their evening practice in the Room of Requirement was peppered with complaints about the new decree.

Dresden listened to the angry and upset students and frowned. It sounded like this Umbrage bitch was stepping up her crackdown on the student's rights. This new decree, showed the woman suspected something was going on.

His suspicion was confirmed when Harry came to him and told him what the decree had said.

Shaking his head, he sighed. Harry shifted uncomfortably before him as did Ron. Hermione's expression was one of worry and concern.

"You've a right to be worried. Have you guys been congregating a little too often in plain view of others?" Dresden asked.

The three stared at each other in startled shame. Neville, Seamus, Luna, and the twins had come close and were now sharing embarrassed looks.

"I guess that answers my question," Dresden sighed, pinching his nose with his right hand. Staring each kid in the eyes, he said, "look, I know kids are usually really good about keeping secrets from adults but the size of this group and the secret you're trying to keep has made you a little more careless than is your wont. It's too late to change what's happened so all I can say is to use more discretion and don't meet in large groups outside this room for any reason," he warned them sternly.

"You're right, Dresden. We were careless and it won't happen again!" Harry said firmly, chagrined they hadn't realized what they'd been doing in the first place.

"One more thing! Guard your tongues! What with ghosts, your enemies and that Umbridge character hanging around and watching you closely, another mistake is bound to happen. This secret can't be kept forever but you want it to last as long as possible so you get the most out of your training," Dresden said firmly, addressing all the students in the room. He received nods of understanding.

"He's right. We've been careless so no more discussing anything that deals with this class outside this room unless its absolutely necessary. Now let's get the next lesson started," Harry told them grimly then walked to the middle of the room and began the class.

"Today's lesson will be on improving our levitation skills and learning how to use them in defense," Harry began.

"How can levitation be used as a defense?" Colin asked innocently.

"The levitating spell isn't just for allowing you to fetch things but to pull the rug from under your enemy, drop rocks on them or other things, like lifting them off their feet, etc. get it?" Harry explained patiently.

"Oh!"

"Since you're the lightest, Colin, let's see if everyone can use this spell well enough to suspend him in the air," Harry instructed them then stepped back as his students formed a circle around Colin, who was a bit nervous, and called out the spell to levitate him into the air.

Dresden watched in fascination as Colin floated as if he was skydiving in the air for some minutes before they lost concentration and Colin was sent to the floor with a thump.

He bounced up saying he was okay almost instantly.

Dresden could only shake his head and smile. These kids were tough!

* * *

**EDIT: Because of some really serious mistakes, I've rewritten this chapter. I should have been paying attention. I put sections that occurred before Dresden's arrival and ran it together with after his arrival and not separated the two properly. It should make better sense now.**

_**Author's Note: **_**Thank you for all the nice reviews I've been getting. I've learned Harry Potter reviewers are a tough crowd. I hope you haven't forgotten I don't usually write for this genre. I'm a great SWAT Kat writer but as much as I like both Harry Potter and Dresden Files, I'm still uncomfortable writing about them. So cut me some slack, okay.**

**Anyway, I wanted to say I do enjoy writing this story despite the amount of research I've had to do. However, let me make this perfectly clear since I've been asked by a couple reviewers about this already. I'm writing this as a lark, I'm not trying to get everything correct down to the last detail. I'm using bits of dialog from the movie (Order of the Phoenix) and the book as well as the same combination from the Dresden Files TV show and Jim Butcher's books on him. From here on out, I will be drifting away from the original movie, TV show, and books a lot. I'm not getting into Horcruxes and ending the war here rather than later so don't be too shocked.**

**It's obvious diehard fans might take offense to this piece but those who are just interested in the story for its sake and not its accuracy nor on the types of magic used, the physics involved between the Potterverse and the Dresdenverse, and the wildly inaccurate facts of both universes, will hopefully enjoy this story for the simple novelty of it and nothing more serious than that. To the others I say, sorry you don't like it but thank you for your opinions, some of it has been very helpful.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 6: **Advocating Guerrilla Warfare - Kid Style

Snape swept down the hall at a brisk pace, his robes swirling around him like the darkness he liked to hide behind with an expression sour enough to send students scurrying in all directions to avoid him. He ignored them as he made his way to where Umbrage's office was, anger and disgust churning in his gut.

Reaching her door he knocked briskly. From inside a high pitch, fake cheerful, voice sang out bidding him to come in. He scowling for a moment then smoothed his features before opening the door, stepping in and closing it tightly behind him.

"I have what you asked for," he said without preamble, his tone cold and flat as he pulled some vials of clear liquid from his pocket.

"Excellent! Thank you Professor Snape," Umbrage said, in that saccharin voice of hers that was beginning to truly grate on him, as she reached for the vials and placed them securely in a drawer of her desk. "I don't have to tell you to keep your silence over this? It wouldn't do for the students to get wind of what I'm attempting to do."

"I assure you madam, none would have heard of it from me and you do not have to tell me to hold my tongue," he said acidly.

"Good! That will be all, Professor."

Snape's fists clenched at being dismissed as if he was a servant but kept his silence and anger to himself as he gave a sharp nod of his head and left the odious woman's office. He hated cooperating with the bitch in providing veriteserum to her to interrogate the students. Apparently, the vile woman cared not one whit that it was illegal to use that serum on children but he had no choice but to comply as she could do him more harm by refusing. He returned to his dungeons to prepare for his next class, seething all the way.

While Umbrage was preparing to interrogate the students she suspected of planning something against the ministry, Harry and his group heeded Dresden's warnings and no longer gathered nor spoke of their secret to anyone outside their group but the damage had already been done. It was a race now to see if they could get their training done before they were discovered.

By this time, Harry was working to improve his classmates stunning and hex skills. Ginny turned out to be the best at hexes and Hermione at charms and levitation. Neville still had not been able to do a stunning spell but Harry had hopes with further practice and the encouragement of his fellow classmates, Neville would succeed soon.

During his first few days of observation, Dresden realized it would take months to train these kids before they were remotely ready to face Voldemort and his army. Groaning, he knew this would play hell with his life back home.

He discussed his difficulty with Harry on Wednesday.

"Much as I hate to do this to you Harry, I do have a life elsewhere, bills to pay and people who would be concerned if I was gone too long. However, I have promised to help you as well so, as a compromise, I've decided I should go home on weekends. Will this work for you?"

"Oh, I hadn't realized.....I'd just assumed you were on vacation....of course, I understand your need to keep up your real life away from here. Don't worry, we'll be alright since we don't do much but homework on weekends anyway," Harry told Dresden reassuringly, kicking himself for not having asked about how Dresden was managing to be here when the man had an important job back in the states.

Suddenly, another thought occurred to him, ".....wait a minute....just how are you going to make enough money over a weekend to take care of your needs? I didn't think you were paid much in your rather unusual job in the first place?" Harry asked frowning in concern. He certainly didn't want Dresden to suffer because of helping them.

"Don't worry about it. That's my problem," Dresden said flatly, shaking his head. He wasn't certain how he was going to do it either but didn't want to involve Harry in his problems.

"Nonsense!!! You are giving us your valuable time, teaching us how to stay alive and win this war. You deserve to be paid for your sacrifice.....no....don't argue," Harry said raising his hand when Dresden was obviously going to object strongly. "It so happens I'm filthy rich and haven't much use for all that money. It only makes sense to pay you for your services. Charge me whatever your going rate is for doing something like this. I should have done this in the first place." Harry stated flatly, giving Dresden a firm and insistent stare, his arms crossed over his chest.

Dresden gaped at him for a second, mouth hanging open for an immediate refusal but Harry's expression and stance made it very plain the boy would stubbornly refuse to back down. Sighing in resignation, he told Harry what he charged for a basic job.

Nodding his head, Harry sighed inwardly in pleased relief, glad Dresden hadn't argued with him then said, "Done! I'll get with my bank manager and see that you are paid in American money. Cash or check?"

Dresden could only shake his head at the surreal nature of this transaction and said blandly, "cash will be fine. I'll give you a receipt so that it remains a business relationship or I'll get in trouble about that too."

"Whatever you need to do is fine with me," Harry said, with a quick flash of a grin then turned to get back to class, firmly ending the discussion.

Dresden had to admit his one main worry was now solved. He never dreamed he would receive a regular paycheck and it felt good. Now all he had to do was help Harry win a war......sure no problem!

Though Harry had assured him the kids would be okay over the weekends, he decided to leave Bob behind to keep an eye on things and act as an early warning system for him while he returned home each weekend. He resigned himself to living this way for months to come.

He spent the rest of the week learning to deal with his seriously amped up powers then, by late Friday night, he stood before the landscape portrait and muttered, Chicago. Instantly he was whisked home once more, his new paycheck firmly clenched in one fist, his staff in the other and his carry bag over one shoulder.

* * *

Returning home that weekend, was bittersweet. I sighed as I shook off the weird sensations from that form of transport and dropped my bag on the couch, putting my staff in the umbrella stand before going over to my answering machine, punching the button and hearing a grim message from Murphy left the night before.

Sighing in disgust, I decided I might as well check it out as it was eight in the morning, Chicago time. The time difference was going to put me on my back later today but right now the extra energy I was carrying kept me reasonably alert which would keep me alive through whatever the problem was.

Knowing I would be gone long periods, I left my beetle over at a garage (that repaired my car regularly) for safe keeping. It was just a few blocks away and since it was such a nice, sunny morning, I decided to walk over there. The guys were already at work despite the early hour and just waved at me in greeting as I unlocked the door to the beetle and folded my long frame into it.

It was quiet this early in the morning so I encountered little traffic as I headed to a middle income neighborhood that was a mix of apartments, duplexes, and individual houses. The one involved in a homicide was a duplex. I parked in a small alley way nearby and walked cautiously up to the right apartment, crime scene tape crisscrossing the door.

Looking around carefully, I searched for another, more discreet entrance and found a slider door at the rear. I broke the crime scene tape then magicked open the lock. I quietly slid the glass door open.

The moment I stepped over the threshold I could sense very strongly what had happened here. My new magical skills learned at the school and amped up, allowed me to actually 'see' what had happened as if I was watching it on a TV screen. Before, I could only do this sort of thing in a trance state and it took time to initiate it, this was damn near instantaneous. It sorta creeped me out.

No time to be stunned by this new ability as the images were flowing swiftly and I needed to be paying attention. The scene was very graphic and occurred about sixteen hours before. I was wishing it wasn't quite so clear as it was fairly gruesome.

A rather plain looking man with some Hispanic in his makeup, wearing faded jeans, a red polo shirt and no shoes puttered around his home making dinner. There came a knock at the door. The man frowned but set his pan of frying food to the side and went to answer it.

A cold tingle raced up my spine as soon as the door opened to reveal another man. This one was thin, pale, fairly handsome and wearing a gray pullover sweater, black pants and shoes. He also exuded evil! I almost shouted a warning but remembered in time that it was only a replay. The Hispanic man was already dead.

I continued to watch grimly as this newcomer was welcomed in. I didn't need to see the red glow in his eyes to know what he was.....vampire. The resident had already turned his back so hadn't seen the transformation.

The vampire slipped in behind his victim and took him viciously. I grit my teeth as the creature sucked the blood out leaving a dead corpse. It let the body drop carelessly to the floor, looked around indecisively then left leaving the door hanging open. Things moved quickly after that......the next door neighbor seeing the open door and peering in only to leave screaming.....the cops next with Murphy staring down at the body grimly.

There would be nothing for her to find, vampires leave no trace of themselves, not even a mark on the corpse to say why the body was bereft of blood. However, Murphy knew there was something amiss and that's why she left the message.

This was something I couldn't help her solve to her satisfaction. It was an area she had to remain ignorant of, however certain other parties needed to be informed immediately that they had a rogue on their hands.

Sighing at the necessity of seeing Bianca, I left the residence the way I'd found it, restoring the crime scene tape as if it had never been broken. Handy skill that was.

I headed out to the old mansion on the outskirts of the city where the Red Court Vampires resided, stoically enduring the heavy handed security measures to be allowed in. At least, this time they didn't try to disarm me, though the beefy pair of guards didn't look happy about it.

Bianca met me in the grand drawing room alone, eyeing me warily. No doubt she could sense how much power was pouring off me and I was pleased, certain it would keep her from wanting to try anything against me.

"Seems you've been taking care of yourself better, Harry," she probed cautiously, in that sultry voice of hers.

"I've been on vacation. Does wonders for your health. However, what I just saw at a certain apartment a short while ago, sort of ruined my return," I drawled carelessly, keeping my eyes and senses on alert. Full of energy and armed with new skills, I may be, but careless and over confident, I'm most definitely not.

"And what might that have been?" She asked carefully.

"How about I just show you," I raised a palm and played back the scene I'd just viewed. I was even more impressed with myself. My new talents were coming in very handy and obviously unnerving my enemies as evidenced by Bianca's sudden move at vampire speed to open more distance between us.

She eyed me with angry fear for a long moment, fearing I was up to something but when I didn't move from my seat and continued to display the images of the apartment, she calmed herself enough to focus on what I was showing her.

The show only took a couple of minutes and when it ended, I watched her reaction. Her eyes flashed red with anger and annoyance. She moved back to her seat, sitting down then staring at me questioningly.

"A rogue!" She confirmed acidly. "What do you wish of me in this matter?"

"Nothing that isn't your job anyway. I'll cover the cop end but I'll leave you to clean house. Agreed?" Keeping things brief and to the point is always wisest when dealing with vamps.

She eyed me carefully, a flicker of relief showing she was happy I didn't want more and was willing to help as well. She nodded and said briskly, "Thank you. That is appreciated. I promise he will be collected quickly and dealt with."

"Great! I'll leave it to you then. Happy hunting!" With that I beat a hasty but dignified retreat. I didn't want to wear out my welcome.

With the vamp being taken cared of, the next thing I had to do was to inform Murphy. This didn't go over well, as I knew it wouldn't, because I couldn't tell her what had truly killed the man.

For a long moment there was only angry silence then Murphy capitulated and accepted I wouldn't be telling her anything more. I could tell she didn't believe me and suspected it was a supernatural thing she wasn't allowed to know.

Sad that I was in the dog house with Murphy yet again, I hung up with a sigh and looked around my home. I needed to pay my bills and get them in the mail, do some laundry and repack my bag. Once that was done, I could enjoy what was left of my weekend and hope nothing more came up to mess with it.

Returning on Monday morning, suffering from jet lag due to the serious time differences, Dresden caught up with Bob on what had gone on during the weekend and was relieved to find it had been quiet and uneventful.

He discovered there was a downside from returning home and then back here. His powers would surge for a few hours before they would settle down. Though annoying, he would just have to remember to do some workouts upon returning to Hogwarts before lessons with the kids.

Dresden fell into a rather brutal routine of lessons and returning to Chicago to do his regular job over the weekends and returning to Bob's reports. Some two months passed in this fashion when Bob presented him with some not so great news.

As he cruised the castle that weekend, his presence kept hidden by the castle spirit from the other ghosts and the living inhabitants, Bob felt the rising tension among the students, the teachers, and, especially Dumbledore from the disruptive, interference of the Umbrage woman.

The constant addition of more and more restrictive rules that were put up on the wall like a forest of glass on the main hall walls were making the school seem like a concentration camp rather than a place of learning.

Bob scowled with disgust and loathing at the latest of these. It was the one Potter had mentioned recently that smacked of Nazism at its worst. He knew this grated and upset most of the teaching staff except for Snape, who seemed to be ignoring it and the majority of the Sytherin house who seemed to take a perverse delight in the restrictions. Possibly because they seemed to be excluded from most of them.

'Perfect little Nazi's,' Bob thought sourly. He was even more incensed and disturbed when he found out Umbrage had begun an Inquisitorial Squad (read Nazi Youth Corps) to spy on their fellow students.

This was the news he gave Dresden upon his return to Hogwarts.

"Damn! That woman is a menace!" Dresden swore angrily. When the kids showed up later that day for class he presented this new problem to them but found it wasn't necessary....they were too well versed on it.

"You mean the new Inquisitorial Squad? Yeah, we just heard about it. That prig, Malfoy, couldn't wait to show off his new badge to us all," Harry said acidly.

Dresden sighed. "Then you know it's only a matter of time before one of you makes a mistake and they find your hideout."

"Yes. So it's that much more imperative we train as fast as we're able before that happens," Harry said flatly.

"I agree."

"I'm doing what I can but I need to ask.....when will the ones you deem capable.... be taught to use guns?"

Dresden paused and studied the boy. To be honest, he hadn't thought about this part of their training too deeply yet. He wanted them to be a bit more proficient in their given skills before showing them something so outside their experiences. Also, he had been too busy getting himself up to speed as well.

Sighing, he realized Harry was right. With this new threat hanging over them, he needed to get this done soon. "I'm sorry, I've been so busy getting my own powers under control, I've not given any thought to that as yet. So give me a few days to gather what I need, then we'll see, alright?"

Harry studied the older man for a moment then nodded. "Fine," he said agreeably then called the class to order.

"Today we will be working more on our stunning spells and hexes. Pair up!"

Spells flew through the air with students either flying into walls by a well placed hit or standing their ground as the victor. Poor Neville was still having difficulties.

Dresden felt perhaps the boy needed a little one on one so he could determine why it was so difficult for the boy. He pulled Neville aside and gave him a pep talk.

"Look! You have to believe in yourself fully to make any magic work. You cannot doubt yourself. This is what I feel is holding you back. What I want you to do is to concentrate and fire a spell at me with everything you've got. No holding back!" He ordered.

Neville gaped at him. "But what if I hurt you?" He squeaked worriedly.

"Trust me! You won't! Now get set and do this!" Dresden said firmly, walking several paces away then prepared himself.

His classmates halted their work and stopped to watch.

Nervously, Neville took a proper stance, raised his wand and focused.....he fired the spell but it only splashed harmlessly against Dresden's shield spell.

Dresden shook his head. "Neville, I think the problem is you haven't picked a spot to focus on. You don't look at the body as a whole and just fire away....that scatters the force you're trying to use. Just pick one spot on the body to focus all your energy....like the heart or head. Now try it again!"

Nodding, Neville took a deep breath, settled himself as best he could, brought up his wand and...picking Dresden's heart as the target.....fired his spell.

This time the spell hit Dresden with the impact of a truck. It drove the breath from him and sent him sliding back toward the wall but his own strength kept him on his feet, stopping him from actually impacting with the wall.

He blinked in surprise as he got his breath back then grinned with pleasure. "Way to go Neville. Now that's a stunning spell!"

Neville's classmates gathered round him, grinning from ear to ear and clapping him on the back while offering their congratulations. The boy was too stunned at first but gradually a smile of triumph bloomed on his plain face as he realized he'd finally succeeded.

To end the class for the day, Dresden had a grim lesson to teach them, ordering them to fire at the same time using him as the target. He needed to prove to them just how hard it was to take down a master wizard of his caliber.

Dresden stood in the middle of the room and readied himself, ensuring all his shields were up and functioning. He nodded his readiness then Harry commanded all of them to fire.

The room filled with shouted spells and a huge wall of energy splashed against Dresden's shield, lighting him up like a Christmas Tree. The violent energy buffeted him for a few moments but didn't cause him more than some mild discomfort. His shields held and the displaced energy had no where else to go but to rebound back to its senders.

The students were knocked to the floor or walls hard enough to bruise, make them see stars and in a few cases knocked them senseless. Groaning sounds filled the air as well a few curses as the students picked themselves up.

"Blimey! How the heck are we supposed to fight adults if they can pack a wallop like that?" Seamus railed angrily.

"That was the point I was making ....you can't!" Dresden said flatly then held up a palm to silence the sudden roar of indignation and angry frustration at that blunt statement.

"I told you from the beginning you would be no match for a fully trained wizard at least not one on one. However, I also told you, that using your head, being sneaky and using the natural cunning you possess, will be how you win against them," he added grimly.

"The lessons Harry is teaching you are to keep you alive in battle but your greatest strength is being underestimated due to your youth and inexperience. Never give away just how much you do know.....that is your best advantage in a war against adult wizards who will underestimate you."

"But how is pretending we are unskilled and helpless going to help us save our world?" George and Fred asked in stereo confusion.

"Hiding it will ensure you actually survive to fight and win this war!" Dresden said firmly. "The best analogy I can give you is how the common rat survives. It is very cunning..... it knows when to hide and when to fight.....sneaking around to find its food and avoiding danger while invading places thought to be secure against them. Despite its size, the rat is a deadly adversary who is a bigger threat than the largest human. They spread disease, their bite can infect, and in packs they can decimate food supplies. Rats in enough quantities can starve out and kill an entire town of humans.

"We're not rats and I don't see how that would work for us!" Ron said caustically.

"No, Ron! Dresden's right. Think about it! You never see a rat yet they are all around us. They thrive and multiply. What Dresden is saying, though we're out in the open, adults don't see us as a threat because we are young. We use that to our advantage....keeping our ears open for any scrap of information........" Harry began excitedly.

".....because adults forget you kids are underfoot in the first place. You're everywhere and can hide in places they fail to look. You also do things adults don't think of nor expect like the pranks George and Fred pull that causes significant disruptions. Why couldn't those devices be turned to ones with a more deadlier purpose? Like taking out a nest of death eaters who would never know you were there. Hit and run is the best game kids play all the time and in war it's the best tactic with the highest rate of success. It keeps the enemy off balance and confused. In wars around the world, children have been known to do more damage to their enemies than all the war machines used by adults," Dresden interrupted, carrying the idea further than Harry might think to.

Hermione shuddered. "He's right about that. When I watched what children were doing in places like Iraq or even from further back in history during the Vietnam War on TV, I discovered kids were the bane of invading armies because they could hide so easily and strike without warning and no one would dream it was them doing such horrendous things so they were able to continue doing grievous damages without being detected. Of course, when the soldiers learned what was going on they began slaughtering children every where they went. It was sobering to learn what kids can be driven to do to protect themselves and their homes," she said grimly.

"That's horrible! And such things really happened or are happening?" Neville asked uneasily.

"Unfortunately, yes. Somewhere in the world there is a war going on and children are right in the middle of it as always.....look at us," Hermione said solemnly.

"Sounds nasty! I never heard of those places or could have imagined such things were happening elsewhere. Perhaps you should tell us more about them to give us some idea what to do here, Hermione," Neville said thoughtfully.

She eyed him unhappily but nodded. "Alright. I guess you're right, though we're not in jungles or a desert, we do have the same kind of war going on. I'll contact my parents and have them send magazines and anything else they can find on the subject."

"I think Neville has the right idea. Besides what Hermione can get on the subject, I can tell you some things as well. Using stealth, guile, and cunning will be the key to you surviving this war and maybe bringing it to a quick end. It's the best advice I can give you, understand?" Dresden asked solemnly.

Everyone nodded their heads. He could see the idea sink into their minds and many had thoughtful looks on their faces. He could almost see the gears turning. Shaking his head as he watched them leave for the day, Dresden shuddered as he considered what he'd just unleashed on the wizarding world.

Bob drifted from his skull and eyed the tall wizard archly. "Congratulations! You've just introduced guerrilla warfare, kid style. The adults are never going to know what hit them," he said in grim amusement.

"I don't know whether to cheer or feel sorry for the poor bastards out there."

"After watching what those 'bastards' have done to the wizarding community, I'd say they deserve everything those kids can dish out," Bob snorted.

"Yeah, guess you're right but it's going to be a very messy fight from now on," Dresden grimly predicted.

"Oh definitely. Those fool death eaters thought they had the upper hand in their present method of hit and run warfare but they've never seen it from a child's point of view. In my previous life, I witnessed exactly what children were capable of.....even the torture we've heard about from Voldemort's camp can't compare to some of the horror stories I've seen and heard about," Bob stated seriously.

Dresden's shoulders tightened unhappily. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. I want them to survive but turning them into little killers makes me sick to my stomach. They should be enjoying simpler things not thinking about death."

"We didn't start this war, Harry. It's been going on for far too long and there are no innocents left in the wake of all the devastation this nasty individual has wrought on the community. All we can do is help these kids survive to finally have peace for their children," the spirit said quietly.

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I was working on my other stories and now I'll be going into unexpected major surgery. I'll try to post another chapter before that happens. Hope you like this one. I stewed and rewrote it too many times and finally gave it up and posted it. Let me know what you think. Thanks! (also I have no idea why the asterik line I put in three places to separate the story came over in one place but refused to stay printed and was replaced by a line in the next two places.....its really annoying.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 7: **Who Qualifies for a Gun

Man, it's hard for me to stay on the sidelines and get intel only from Bob and the kids. It just makes me uneasy and unprepared. But there's damn little I can do about it as everyone tells me it is too risky for me to be seen.

I could debate that but it would just fall on deaf ears and the castle spirit seems to think the same thing too as it has taken to invading my dreams once in a while to do its part in keeping me informed. So I focus my attention on learning as much about their world as I can and who all the players are as well as teaching the kids some of the ritualistic magic I had promised them (we've done a protective circle so far).

And, of course, how to use a gun. This part makes me the most uneasy but it was my own fault for even mentioning it in the first place. Now I have to follow through no matter how much it bothers me to see kids wielding guns.

After observing each of the students and questioning them, I finally came up with a group I felt would have no difficulties using such a weapon, had the strength of character to know when not to use it and would show responsibility in caring properly for their weapons.

So with deep trepidation I called out the names of those chosen at the next class.

"Alright everyone, if I could have your attention please. These are the students I've chosen to be taught the use of firearms: the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Zacharias Smith, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter."

As soon as I finished calling out names, the air filled with the sound of voices raised in angry objection for being excluded.

Ron Weasley pushed his way to the front and stood belligerently just a few inches in front of me, seriously encroaching within my personal space.

"Why the hell am I not being given this chance?" He demanded loudly.

I gave him a cold stare which he returned for all of five seconds before he looked away. "For exactly what you're doing right now. You have a volatile temper, letting your emotions over rule your common sense which makes you untrustworthy.

"What?!! I stand by my friends and I fight for what is important to me!" Ron blustered angrily.

"Oh you do? What about your appalling lack of trust when you thought Harry had cheated to get into the Triwizard Tournament? Answer me that! He needed you by his side but you turned your back on him, acting like an immature child. Some friend you were," I said sneeringly.

Ron reddened with embarrassment and stared at his shoes. He was ashamed about that moment....it hadn't been his most shining.

"You have the most incredible mind for strategies I've ever seen in one so young but you throw it away with these useless outbursts of temper. Get a grip, kid! Learn to control your emotions and you'll be the wizard you want to be and what everyone needs.....but right now your lack of control makes you dangerous....to yourself and those around you and the first to be killed in battle because you don't think first. Now get out of my face!"

Ron's face drained of color as he gaped at me in shock at my rather blunt assessment of him. He swallowed hard and backed away, moving through the silent group to stand near a wall to brood. His brothers eyed him but said nothing. I've heard Hermione berate him on more than one occasion about his temper but he's never listened.....perhaps now he will.

The room had gone silent during my dressing down of Ron but now Seamus decided to speak up, however, he was more polite about it.

"Sir, why was I not chosen and how could you pick Luna? She's....well....a bit of a flighty personality if you know what I mean." Heads nodded at that and their expressions were a combination of unhappiness, confusion, curiosity and anger.

I sighed. Though Harry had told them to abide by my decision, I just knew I should have planned on them ignoring that and demanding a reason for their rejections.

"Alright, listen closely. I watched and questioned each of you for some time plus I probed your true selves with my own brand of magical insight. Those of you not chosen were refused for nearly the same reasons, with slight variations for each person." I began counting them off, "Lack of maturity, unable to keep a level head in an emergency, too squeamish, and not having dealt with death before in your own personal life. A gun kills! You cannot hesitate when you chose to use it and your decision cannot be taken back once its made. There's nothing wrong with regret over killing but you can't be paralyzed by it either," I told them firmly.

"Each of the ones I picked has the special personality it takes to handle this deadly responsibility. Yes, I know using your magic can harm others too, however, none of you have been taught or used an unforgivable, as you call it. Harry, unfortunately, has and he can tell you...for such spells to work you must want it with every fiber of your being, no holding back. It darkens your soul a little so you don't want to do this unless you're certain you can handle the aftermath of your choice. Each person I have chosen has that core to do this but I'm not ashamed to say, I truly hope they never have to."

Everyone stared at me with mixtures of fear, disappointment, and a little relief from the more pacifist of the group, perhaps I'm finally getting through to them just how serious all this is that they're doing....only time will tell.

"As for Luna, she witnessed the death of her mother and despite her seemingly air headed way of thinking, there's a sharp and intelligent mind in there.....she simply doesn't think the way you do and perhaps that's why she can do what is necessary and not be angst ridden about it. All I know is, she's more capable of killing with cold calculation than any of you. If it were not for her inherent goodness, she could have easily become an assassin," I said plainly.

Luna proved my point by giving me quiet eyes and a calm face while her classmates gaped at her in shock, some even moving away from her a little as if she had suddenly turned into a venomous snake. She didn't react at all to their behavior which proved my point even more graphically than if she'd just raised her wand and fired it at them.

"So....any more questions?" They stared at me then at each other then back at me, shaking their heads.

"Good! For those I have picked, I need to acquire the weapons first then we'll begin the lessons separately from this class, you're dismissed."

Muttering to each other, they quickly left the room except for Harry.

"That was eye opening!" He said casually.

"What was?"

"That bit about Luna. I knew she was special and we get along well but I hadn't realized she could be deadly too."

"She really doesn't care what people think of her and that is usually the mark of someone who is supremely confident and self assured or totally insane. She's the former even if she acts like the latter," I said, smiling.

Harry could only shake his head. "All that aside, I told you I would fund or obtain the guns you need. Just tell me what your requirements are."

I sighed and stared at him. I really didn't like it that Harry was funding everything but I'd already lost that argument once....I wasn't interested in wasting time going around it again.

"I really do need to see what I'm buying Harry. Guns are personal things and I need to get the right one that suits each person."

Harry just nodded. "No problem. The same way I pay you is how I'll give you the money to buy the guns then. How much do you think you'll need?" He asked pragmatically.

I bite my lip. Jeeze! This kid is ready to hand me a little over a thousand dollars without batting an eye. I can't even fathom being that wealthy that money means so little. I thought about what kinds of guns I was interested in and how much they and the ammunition would cost then adding special holsters........it was a tidy sum.

"I don't know exactly how much but I'd estimate around $3000."

"Okay, I'll find a way to get to my bank and get that for you.....converted to American of course. It will take me a few days though to do it."

"That's alright. I can't go purchase them until the weekend anyway."

"Excellent. I should be able to get the money by then," he grinned then prepared to leave.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" He paused and looked back at me questioningly.

"How are you holding up? I know that bitch is really leaning on you lately. Have you been able to stay out of her way? I asked in concern.

Harry sighed and frowned. "Believe me, I do try but it seems she has a vendetta against me and I'm pretty sure she does, so no matter what I do, she finds a way to punish me."

I reached out and caught up his hand before he even knew I was moving. My lips compressed into a thin angry line when I saw the angry brand burned into the back of his hand. I looked up at him.

He stared back at me stoically.

"What she's using to do this, stinks of evil. How has she gone undetected bringing something like that into this school?" I asked tightly.

"Because no one dares to report it for fear it will only make things worse. She has a lot of support in the ministry so complaining would only increase the pressure on Dumbledore," Harry said flatly.

I growled angrily but let his hand go. "She has to go!"

"You won't get an argument from me," he said darkly.

"Do what you can to keep safe, Harry. You'd better get going before you're missed."

"Don't worry Dresden. I always seem to land on my feet especially since I have a lot of people who care about me, breaking my fall," he said, giving me a wane smile as he turned and left quietly.

"That boy carries far too much on his shoulders," Bob murmured, appearing suddenly beside me. He didn't like being around the kids since they harassed him endlessly with questions.

"Yeah, I know! Wish there was more I could do to lighten his burden. It certainly doesn't help to have a whole community telling him he's their savior while they sit cowering in their homes, not raising a finger," I agreed sourly.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 8: **Gun Training, Fledgling Love, and Christmas Break

It took me a couple of months but I finally purchased all the guns I would need. I had to be very careful not to purchase them in bulk.....only buying a couple at a time so as not to garner any unwelcome notice from the White Council.

So far, things had been very quiet among the things that go bump in the night back home and, except for a handful of jobs to find things, Murphy hadn't tagged me yet either. Normally, that would be very bad for business but with my income from Scotland, I've been rather comfortable and finally making my rent and other bills on time.

It's a month before Christmas break, just enough time to give my gun toters their first lesson. I had laid the guns out on a long table with their cleaning supplies, ammunition and holsters. Though I had thought to get different guns to fit the students, in the end, I decided a pistol commonly used by law enforcement would suit them the best.

Just after the dinner hour on a Monday night, the students I'd chosen slipped into the room, their eyes widening at the display of weaponry.

"Evening guys and gals. Here are your weapons, please choose one and we can get started. For the first few classes, you will learn how to take your weapon apart, clean and maintain it, and how to hold it. When I'm finished, you will be intimately familiar with your particular gun," I told them as they moved to the table and picked up a gun.

"What you are holding is called a Glock. It's a semi-automatic pistol made in Austria and commonly used by all law enforcement agencies around the world because of its light weight, which is especially useful when one has to wear it all day long and can be hidden under your clothing easily."

The kids studied the weapons with varying degrees of trepidation and excitement. We spent over two hours on taking the guns apart and putting them together. The girls were fairly comfortable with handling their weapons much to my surprise, a couple of the boys having some difficulty in putting their weapon back together......Neville being the main one......no surprise there and Seamus, who started to lose his temper when the barrel wouldn't go back where it should and he tried to force it.

I felt it had been a successful first class and dismissed them to return to their dorms and the unfortunate ream of homework they had yet to do before bed.

Over the next month, they gained more confidence and became more proficient in handling their weapon. By the end of two weeks, they were breaking down and putting together their gun with comfort and ease. The next step....shooting....was an experience all its own as the girls and a few of the boys had to learn to contend with the kick from the weapon and the noise.

The first time Susan Bones fired her pistol, the kick sent her flying backward onto her butt. Harry managed to stand his ground but did get his glasses knocked off his face. Poor Justin had his nose broken when the barrel of the gun whipped up and smacked his face. Fortunately, Luna knew enough first aid to take care of him so he wouldn't have to see the school nurse..

As for Luna and using a gun........she was truly scary as she aimed and shot with the ease of a long time weapon's user and the accuracy to match. There wasn't much I needed to teach her since she soaked up every lesson quickly and easily. Since she had progressed so quickly, I had her help her fellow classmates who were still lagging a bit which allowed me more time to observe and work on specific problems among the students.

Neville really had a hard time. Confidence just wasn't his thing yet but I saw the seeds of it growing as he learned each new task given him. He was just more slower and methodical in his learning pattern. I gave him lots of encouragement when he accomplished a vital step, which seemed to help move him forward quicker.

I learned from Harry that Neville had lost his parents to madness from one of Voldemort's lieutenants. This meant the boy was forced to live with a very overbearing grandmother who apparently belittled and browbeat her grandson to the point the kid was always afraid and had very low self esteem. We all worked hard helping him over come that.

Christmas break was a week away when Harry had a nasty nightmare. I only heard about it afterwards when he came to me badly shaken. Apparently, the image Harry received was through the eyes of Voldie's pet snake, Nagini.

While he watched in horror, the snake caught the Weasley's patriarch alone in the Department of Mysteries and injured the man severely. Only Harry's quick relating of the incident allowed the Order of the Phoenix to rush to Arthur Weasley's aid.

Harry told me rather shamefacedly, that he had shouted at Dumbledore to pay attention to him while the headmaster was busy trying to send aid to Weasley. Poor timing of course, but he was so frustrated and frightened at what was going on with him and no one answering his questions he just couldn't stand it any longer.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore still didn't answer his questions and, instead, addressed Snape and told the man, Harry needed some kind of mental training done now rather than later. The odious man promptly dragged Harry off to his dungeon and plunged him into the invasive lesson without any prep work nor explanation. I'd like to throttle the idiot. His hatred of Harry's father made him the worst person to teach such an important and delicate lesson. He was like a jack hammer, leaving the boy with a violent headache and no clue how to do what Snape was insisting he learn.

Angry and incensed, I had Bob help me teach Harry how to protect his mind our way and not the British wizarding way. It wasn't any easier for Harry to learn but at least he wasn't left feeling violated and he did know what was going on and how to do it.

While Snape tried to teach it his way, I taught Harry my way.....guess who was more successful? By the end of a month, Harry was able to keep Snape out of his mind using our methods, much to his relief and Snape's confused surprise.

However, he still wasn't good enough at protecting his mind from me so I would test him at every opportunity. He hated it! Tough! He needed to be on guard at all times and like all teens, it was too easy for him to get distracted and let his mental shield slip. I would pounce on him mentally, breaking through his shield far too easily.

To say I wasn't happy was an understatement. Today when Harry entered the room of requirement, I reached in and saw his mind was preoccupied by something I should have expected.....the image of a girl....in this case Cho.

"_Hormones are not an excuse to leave yourself open!" _I barked into his mind without warning making him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Wha.....! Dresden.....that hurt!" Harry hissed aloud, rubbing his temples.

"If Snape gets into there, he will do you more harm than just give you a headache," I growled.

He frowned at me unhappily. "I know!"

"Apparently not well enough! Tighten your mental barrier, Harry! It has to be automatic for it to be of any use to you!"

Harry's shoulders tightened. "I am aware of that, Dresden and I'm doing my best!" He said hotly.

"Do better than that and stop worrying about whether a certain girl likes you or not! You have no time for that so shut off your hormones and focus!" I snapped at him firmly.

"Damnit! I am trying!" Harry hissed angrily. "And what's wrong with being liked by a girl? It was so wonderful trading that kiss for the first time. Why can't I have a little happiness?"

My face was set in stern lines but inside I was felt pain and sorrow for Harry. "There's nothing wrong about new love, its natural at your age. Unfortunately, you have a mission ahead of you....one that came your way as an infant! Too many people are counting on you to fulfill it. I think its wrong to put so much on just a kid's shoulders but I have no say in it. All I can do is insure you complete your mission and survive. Yeah, it's unfair as hell but life is not fair and you have to use the hand you're dealt," I told him bluntly.

His face was set in bitter lines and I could see the pain in his eyes. I moved closer and put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him tight. Murmuring in his ear, I said, "I know it sucks, Harry but if we win this war soon, you and your friends will be able to live and love in peace. Isn't that worth a bit of sacrifice right now?"

Harry shuddered and I could feel him holding back tears. "You're right, but it hurts just the same."

"I know."

I let him go. He gave me a final bitter but resigned look before turning to gather his class for the evening's training.

* * *

As Harry went to his room and opened his trunk, his mind was on the conversation with Dresden.

'Dresden's right! It's not fair I can't look at a girl like my mates do but that's not his fault......it's that creep Voldemort's and if I want any kind of normal life I have to get rid of that abomination. So stop whining and get this mental thing done right!' He said to himself firmly.

A small smirk graced his lips briefly as he pulled out what he needed to work on then closed his trunk. 'Heh! At least Snape's finally showing me what to do rather than ramming himself into my mind every time. I must have really shocked him that first time I was able to block him. Soon I'll have both mental disciplines learned then I defy anyone from getting into my head including Dumbledore,' he thought, pleased at himself.

"Hey mate! Where's your head at? I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now!" Ron said, annoyed as he stood right next to Harry.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ron. Lots on my mind."

"I'll say! Anyway, how's the....." he pointed his finger as if it were a gun, "....training going?"

"Well, actually. We're pretty good though the only one who can do it accurately is Luna and Susan. None of us blokes can get anywhere near the center," Harry snorted in derision that the girls were outdoing them in shooting.

Ron rolled his eyes. "How embarrassing! Hope you guys get on the ball soon. Hate to think they have to guard us!"

"Ugh! Perish the thought! Anyway, I've got a foot of Potions work and a foot and half of Herbology to do before bed and so do you so let's get to it, eh?" Harry said, changing the subject.

Ron sighed in disgust at the reminder, dragging his feet as he followed Harry back down to the common room where he had left his own homework.

* * *

It's Christmas break at last and the kids are all excited and ready to leave. They got together for a last class, Neville having finally perfected his stunning spell and Ginny had managed to teach her mates some truly nasty hex spells. The twins demonstrated some of their new prank toys that were anything but harmless. Dresden had to admit, the pair were really inventive and a few of their new 'toys' made him almost feel sorry for the enemy.

At class end, Dresden gave them some words of warning with his holiday farewell. He was going home for the two week break.

"I don't want to dampen your holiday spirits but I need you to keep your eyes and ears open to danger. Your enemy will have no regard for what Christmas means to you except how much it will demoralize your people more. Don't try to be heroes either! Keep yourselves safe and I'll see you in two weeks. Merry Christmas!"

He received a chorus of holiday farewells and agreements to be careful. He waved goodbye, picked up his bag and staff then went to the vacation portrait the castle made appear on a wall next to him.

"Chicago, Illinois, USA," he said firmly then stepped through when his office appeared.

"Like Dresden said, try to have a happy Christmas and keep safe. See you all in two weeks," Harry added after Dresden left then led the way out of the room as everyone hurried to their rooms to pack. He deliberately ignored Cho's attempt to catch his eye as he stepped out into the hall and hurried off. He pretended he didn't see her hurt look.

* * *

This should have been the best Christmas for Harry since he wasn't required to go back to stay with the Dursleys. He'd been allowed to join Sirius at Grimmauld Place but he wasn't happy. All that had happened just recently weighed heavily on him. So much so, he tried to hide away in his room and didn't mingle.

His friends were having none of it. Ron and Hermione learned of Harry's withdrawal from Ginny and pulled him from his room.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"We were invited and anyway, I wasn't interested in skiing so my family let me come," Hermione said blithely.

"And my dad wants to celebrate Christmas in a big way so you have to make an appearance," Ron insisted as they dragged Harry downstairs to the dining room.

A miniature flying Santa Claus flying on a broom greeted and flew around them as they reached the dinning room and a table full of good things to eat waited for everyone to sit down and enjoy. Arthur was carried down in a levitated chair, his head bandaged but wearing a paper crown jauntily on his head with a big smile as his chair was placed at the head of the table.

A toast was given, "to Harry for saving my life and allowing me to be here with my family!" A cheer went up, Harry blushed in embarrassment and smiled shyly at all the attention.

Sirius gave his godson a fierce hug then sat down next to him. The dinner was a happy and noisy affair. A tree sat in the corner livening up the rather gloomy place and presents were distributed after the meal.

Harry felt a little better but his mind was still troubled, so, when he could, he separated himself from his celebrating friends and sought Sirius' advice. They stood in the room where the Black family tree was painted on the wall. Several names had been burned off, Harry noted as he studied it.

"Sirius? I'm worried!" He said softly.

"I did notice you were a bit withdrawn from all the festivities. What's bothering you the most?"

"I.....so much has gone on....when I saw what happened to Mr. Weasley, it wasn't just seeing through the snake.....I felt as if I was the snake. I'm worried that this connection with Voldemort will turn me evil. I'm just so angry all the time and it scares me!"

Sirius eyed him calmly then moved to Harry's side and gently tipped the boy's head up so they stared eye to eye, "listen to me closely Harry.....you are not a bad person.....you're just a person whom bad things have happened to. It's what's inside you that matters and that is someone who cares deeply for the welfare of those around him. No one is just evil or good....we all have both inside us......its part of being human. It's what you do with that dark side that defines you as a person.....whether you do evil deeds or good is up to you not some outside influence," he said earnestly.

Harry could only sigh. What Sirius said made a lot of sense and he would try not to let all these terrible things make him doubt himself so much. "Thanks Sirius, I'll try to heed that advice.

"Good! Now why don't we return to the party?" Sirius said with a smile, steering Harry back to where their friends were gathered.

Feeling a little better, Harry tried to enjoy the holidays and was in a better mood when they all returned to school.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 9: **Getting even with Umbridge

Once I was home, I gave a big sigh of relief then moaned in realization that I hadn't done any Christmas shopping yet. Fortunately, I didn't have a very large number of people to give to, in fact, I only had two people I gave anything to......Murphy and my old mentor, McCoy.

It was morning, of course.....I would be feeling the jet lag real soon so if I wanted to get anything done before others came looking for me, I'd better hustle. I dropped my bag on the couch and put my staff away.

I paused to check my phone and was grateful for no messages. Going to my tiny bedroom, I pulled out some reasonably clean clothes and changed. Making a mental note to do my laundry when I got the chance, I headed out.

Walking down the street to the garage where my car was being kept, my mind scrambled to think what to get my two favorite people. I waved at the garage workers as I made for my car then squeezed myself inside. It started without a complaint for once and I edged it out into the early morning traffic.

My first stop was to a gun store. It had just opened a half hour ago, much to my luck.

"Good morning, sir! Can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked brightly. The counter was filled with handguns in really nice cases and behind him was a long rack of various types of rifles.

"Yes, I'd like to buy forty brass casings and primers and a pound of powder," I told him.

"Sure thing....just take me a minute," the guy said then turned to go get what I needed.

While he was gone, I looked around at a couple of pistols that struck my fancy but didn't really want to get right now but I did think perhaps Ebenezer might like a little extra insurance.

As promised, the guy was back with my goods. "Anything else you need, sir?" He asked as he placed my order on the counter and prepared to ring it up.

"Yes, I'd like to get that .44 revolver there.....," pointing to a really nice piece in the case in front of me.

"An excellent choice, sir.....a case of bullets too?"

"Yeah, thanks." He nodded and carefully took out the gun in its case then went in the back for a box of bullets and packed it all in a strong paper sack for me. I paid and left.

My next stop was a coin store. I needed to purchase a bar or so of silver. I was very glad I was making such great income or I would be reduced to melting down silver items to get what I needed and it wouldn't be quite as pure as a bar would be.

The coin store, fortunately, had what I needed and thus laden down, I returned home, not willing to be caught carrying around such expensive and dangerous cargo. I stored my goods down in my lab then left again. This time I went to visit my favorite church, the father there knows about the other world but says nothing about it. I picked up two vials of holy water from him plus a serious coaxing to come to church Christmas Eve.

Though not something I usually did, I felt perhaps just this once I should put in an appearance especially considering the war I was involved in overseas. Believe me, I need all the help I can get. Maybe Murphy would like to go with me?

Finished shopping, I grabbed a meal on the run then returned home. Now perhaps I could relax and enjoy the peace of my home for the evening. Tomorrow, I will melt down the silver and make bullets for both my friends.

One might ask me how I could consider a gun, silver bullets, and holy water as worthy Christmas gifts.....I would have to say what the heck would you get a wizard and a cop who chase after the things only seen in nightmares? A new nightie and a flannel shirt? Yeah, right! They'd think I'd gone insane.

* * *

Well Christmas is over and we're back to school again. Harry looks a little better for the break and I must say I do too. Murphy and McCoy loved my gifts though Ebenezer gave me a jaundiced look, wondering how I afforded it. I just told him I had a very good year...and hey, for once I wasn't lying.

Murphy did go to church with me on Christmas Eve and it was a really awesome ceremony......left me feeling a bit more protected. Perhaps He's forgiven me for some of my transgressions earlier in the year, I'd like to hope so.

Anyway, the kids are ready for more lessons and we move on with good speed. The Inquisitorial Squad continues to try and discover where the students keep disappearing to. I loved the prank the twins pulled on the nasty school custodian, Filtch. He and his cat are always on patrol trying to catch students breaking rules. Well the twins placed the box where the idiot couldn't miss it and they knew he wouldn't be able to resist eating the whole box. Wonder how he explained having exploding pustules on his face to Umbrage? What a hoot!

However, despite the kids stealth at hiding, I knew it was only a matter of time before Umbridge found us.

February and March swept in with the last of the snow and truly miserable sheets of cold rain. Wow! Can't believe how much like Chicago the weather is here. But finally Spring is trying to make itself felt.

Apparently, Harry has decided its time to learn something called a Patronus Charm. He explains that it is a spirit shield that a wizard uses to drive off the dark things like the Dementors.

To be able to produce a Patronus that reflects your inner spirit, the person must focus on the most happiest memory they can and hold that image in their mind then shout the spell.

Harry demonstrated. "Expecto Patronus!" He shouted, pointing his wand. From its tip a glowing, silvery shape began to emerge turning into a magnificent stag that danced and ran around the room.

There were stunned exclamations of amazement and awe at the sight. When I asked one of the kids later, I was told being able to manifest a full size patronus like Harry had done was rare. That only proved just how special this boy was but I already knew that.

Encouraged by Harry, all the students worked hard to produce their own spirit figures. I found myself ducking from the ones that succeeded......there was a rabbit, otter, horse, dog, and cat.

For the next few weeks, everyone worked to produce a patronus until all could do it with ease. It was about this time that we finally were nearly discovered.

Knowing Umbridge was getting closer, Bob went on patrol more frequently and soon discovered she was interrogating students illegally and had finally nabbed one of Dumbledore's Army, Cho Chaing.

Armed with this knowledge, I came up with a brilliant plan to teach this woman a lesson she wasn't going to forget easily. With the assistance of the castle spirit, the day Umbridge used what looked like a closet on the outside to batter open with a spell, I had a very neat trap waiting.

It had been a Wednesday night when one of the walls began to shake then gradually, pounding could be heard. The students froze and stared at the wall and watched it shake and shimmy then pieces of it began to fall to the floor. In very little time, a large chunk fell and Umbridge's voice could be heard easily, saying, 'one more should do it'....and sent another spell against the wall.

"Everyone out! Now!" I barked, having the castle open a door on the opposite wall.

Harry gave me a look of concern but I made a pointed gesture for him to get out and he finally did as I asked just as a large hole appeared and that was my cue to mentally tell the castle to spring the trap the second she opened the hole large enough to enter.

I smirked and stepped into a cubby the castle made for me to hide and watch the fun.

Watching, I saw the wall finally crumble and reveal a large hole. Umbridge and four members of the Inquisitorial Squad stepped through but didn't end up in the Room of Requirement.

Instead they stepped into the Nevernever.

"Where are we?" Umbridge barked in shocked surprise, holding her wand to the ready and staring around the forbidding landscape.

She actually was still at Hogwarts but a Hogwarts in the Nevernever is a cold and forbidding place. Much more dangerous creatures exist here and they don't like intruders.

Suddenly the air was filled with a wailing, eerie cry and it was very close. The group froze in horror and as one turned and charged back the way they had come just as something big, slathering with huge jaws and large yellow eyes nearly caught them. The wall reappeared behind them and the group found themselves back in the hallway once more....heaving for breath and white as sheets.

I stepped out of my cubby and grinned evilly. "Take that Umbitch! That will teach you there are worst things than you around," I said, pleased with the results. I sent a mental thank you to the castle spirit who made the room glow for a moment reflecting its amusement.

* * *

Harry was worried about Dresden. When the older wizard sent everyone out of the Room of Requirement, the boy just couldn't leave the area without know if the older wizard was alright. He carefully went back to the side Umbridge was trying to breach and watched from behind a suit of armor.

He arrived in time to see the back of Malfoy disappearing through the hole in the wall but before he could sneak up and try to see what was going on, the group came screaming back out, white and pale with terror. Behind them the wall seamlessly closed back up.

Harry blinked in amazement. 'What the heck did Dresden do to frighten them that badly?' He wondered as he watched the upset group shake themselves out and walked down the hall, luckily away from him.

"What the hell was that?" Draco's shaky voice floated back to Harry.

"I don't know, dear. I've never seen or heard of something like that before and how it got into the castle is what I need to find out," Umbridge said, tight lipped, her wand still out and being held tight enough that her hand was white.

The group disappeared around the far corner. Only then did Harry dare to reenter the Room of Requirement. It opened as it normally did and within he saw Dresden sitting in his comfortable recliner before a roaring fire, eating a snack and drinking something cold.

"What the heck did you do to Umbridge and the rest of her goon squad?" He asked, barely able to contain himself.

Dresden looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, I just made sure they took a rather unusual shortcut. Normally the entrance to this other place can't be accessed from here but I got the castle spirit to set it up and it worked perfectly."

"But what did you do?" Harry asked getting a bit short with the older wizard.

"Why....I let them take a brief stroll in the Nevernever. It's a place that resides next to this one but it's the opposite of this. Its where the Fae live and all the other nightmares you hear about in fairytales. What's here is also there but it's a much darker version and more dangerous. The Hogwarts is a cold and nasty place with perpetual fog surrounding it and the spirit is evil. The things that live there are far more dangerous than even the scariest thing you have here. As a matter of fact, one of those nasty things tried to snatch Umbridge's group but they just managed to slip back to this side in time," Dresden said coldly, adding, "that bitch will think twice before trying that trick again."

Harry couldn't help but grin. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, since its late, you better hustle and get back to your quarters before you are discovered missing."

"Right! See you tomorrow!" Harry kept grinning as he hurried to the door and slipped out. 'Yes, she finally got what she deserved. Now we can continue to focus on our lessons," he thought happily.

Meanwhile, Umbridge had retreated to her quarters and nervously made herself a cup of tea to try and calm her nerves. Something was going on! Something big! She just knew it but how to prove it? That was her problem. Dumbledore was hiding something and the Minister needed to be warned. Tomorrow she needed to go see him even though she had no proof yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 10: Time is Running Out**

Harry stormed into class that night in a foul mood. His good humor at finally getting even with Umbrage had been snuffed out due to the day's events.

Breakfast had been a happy affair with all the conspirators enjoying a secret laugh at Umbridge's expense but later in the day while he had been in Charms class, he been summoned to the headmaster's office.

Frowning in concern he approached the gargoyle that protected Dumbledore's sanctuary and said, "JuJu Beans." The statute jumped aside and the stairs appeared. As he climbed up he could hear raised voices through the door, one of them being Umbridge's.

His stomached tightened. 'Now what is going on?' He wondered sourly as he raised his hand and knocked. Dumbledore's voice called him in.

When he opened the door, he felt his heart jump and a headache begin as he saw Minister Fudge, Professor Snape, Umbridge, Shacklebolt, McGonagall and, of course, Dumbledore all staring at him as he entered. Swallowing down his trepidation and anger, he stepped into the room and chose to stand close to Fawkes, the headmaster's familiar, keeping some distance from the others.

Fawkes made a small chirr sound of comfort toward him. Harry spared the Phoenix a brief, friendly caress before giving his attention to those assembled.

"Ah Harry.....thank you for coming so quickly," Dumbledore said airily though his eyes held hints of anger and annoyance, but Harry knew that look wasn't directed at him.

"You needed me for something, sir?" Harry asked calmly.

"You are here to corroborate your involvement in an uprising against the ministry!" Umbridge's syrupy voice said firmly.

"What?" Harry blinked at her in stunned disbelief.

"I hope you have evidence for such an accusation, Madame Umbridge," Dumbledore said coldly.

"Over the last few months, I have noticed congregations of the same students meeting regularly. I grew suspicious when there were reports of these same students disappearing shortly after dinner and not reappearing until an hour before curfew. I questioned the students and finally had one inform me this group of students were secretly learning the dark arts in one of the rooms of the castle....right under your very nose, headmaster," she said triumphantly.

Dumbledore eyed her with cold disdain and disbelief. "Again I must ask if you have proof of this behavior. I'm afraid the word of one student isn't enough to accuse Harry and others of whatever it is you're accusing them of."

"Uhmph! Unfortunately, when I tried to break into the supposed Room of Requirement, the room had vanished and a strange other world appeared. Hogwarts was there but oddly altered, looking gloomy and deserted and evil. Before I could investigate something horrible came out of the mist to attack us. We were forced to retreat back the way we'd come and found ourselves outside in the corridor where we had started from," she was forced to admit.

Harry noticed Dumbledore's eyes widen briefly as if in recognition of the description Umbridge gave but quickly shuttered away his reaction.

"Another world? Come....come....you couldn't have made up something more believable than that?" The minister suddenly spoke, his words scathing, now not so sure his minion was all there in the head.

"I assure you minister, I and three of my aids did indeed see this other world. You may ask them yourselves," Umbridge said haughtily, affronted that she wasn't being believed. ".....and I intend to continue my investigation of the illegal activity of these few students until I have proof to prosecute them. But until I do, I insist Harry Potter and the others I will name, be restricted to classes and their houses until such an investigation has been completed."

Fudge glared at her then turned his attention back to the headmaster. "I'm sorry Headmaster Dumbledore but these are serious accusations and until they have been answered to my satisfaction, perhaps Madame Umbridge's suggestion should be followed."

Dumbledore smiled benignly, hiding his feelings as always. "I'm sorry Minister Fudge but since Madame Umbridge has no substantiation of her claims, I feel it inappropriate to restrict my students movements. Harry has done nothing to deserve being punished that I have heard or seen."

Umbridge blushed crimson with barely suppressed fury but kept her voice even as she said, "Harry is named as the leader of this group and the very one who is teaching these students the dark arts........"

"But you have failed to provide proof of this Madame Umbridge, so beware of false accusations," Shacklebolt warned her suddenly.

Umbridge gave him an angry glare but wisely shut up.

"I'm afraid he's right, my dear. Until you can provide evidence of this serious allegation, no action can be taken at this time," Minister Fudge reluctantly decreed. He had really wanted to pin Dumbledore with something bad enough to have him removed but so far nothing stuck. Time to back off.......for now.

"Then it appears this meeting is now over. Harry....you may return to your class," Dumbledore said blandly, seizing the moment to end this confrontation before anymore could happen.

Harry nodded his obedience and left hurriedly. Once outside, he heard voices raised once more but didn't stay to listen as he raced down the stairs and headed back to Charm's class. He sighed with relief. Umbridge had failed to prove what they were doing and he could get their training finished. But now they would have to be even more on guard. He wasn't happy that Cho had betrayed them but he understood that Veriteserum had been used on her giving her no choice but it made it hard to trust her now.

He briefed his friends and warned them to keep a lower than normal profile and to pass it on to the others.

Harry's day only got worse from there. At dinner, everyone received word that there had been a major breakout at Azkaban Prison. Voldemort's minions had escaped and the Dementors had also left the prison. There was no doubt in Harry's mind they had defected to the dark wizard's camp.

It was the escape of Bellatrix Lestrange that upset Neville the most. He confided in Harry that she had been the one to put his parents in the mental ward at St. Mungos. Harry was sorry for his friend but encouraged Neville to not give up hope. His parents would be avenged very soon. Neville gave him a wane smile of appreciation and swore he would work even harder to be worthy of everyone's confidence in him.

Harry's last annoyance of the evening was his required class on Legilimens from Snape. Annoyed and concerned that he couldn't seem to get through Harry's mind shield any longer, Snape chose to torment Harry with vile comments about Sirius before the start of the lesson.

Furious, Harry smashed past Snape's own shields and came across a scene that left him shocked and dismayed. Before Snape cast him out, Harry witnessed an event between his father James and Snape that was most revealing about why the potions professor hated Harry's father so much. In the scene, Harry's mother, Remus and Sirius stood by and watched as James proceeded to levitate Snape upside down and jeer at him in the most humiliating fashion.

The last thing he saw before Snape cast him out of his mind, was his mother's face and how unhappy and angry it was then he was flying backward and gasping for air from the abrupt expulsion.

Snape shook with fury and his face was red with humiliation. He roared at Harry to leave and never return. That was fine with Harry, he didn't need the lessons any longer anyway.

Though he was happy to be released from Snape's clutches, he wasn't happy to learn the man was justified in hating his father. It isn't a nice thing to learn that one's father was a bully after being told how great a person he was by everyone.

However, Harry was rather miffed at Snape for holding James' transgressions against him. After all, he was nothing like James except for looking like him and how was that his fault? Sighing in disgust, he shoved his unhappy thoughts aside and made for the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, his bad wasn't done yet.

As he walked down a corridor leading to his destination, he ran into the Weasley twins trying to comfort young Colin Creevy. Apparently, Umbridge had punished the youngster with that illegal pen and that was corroborated when the nasty bitch appeared at the other end of the hall and said, 'I told you, naughty children must be punished!' eyeing Harry as she delivered that barbed statement before retreating back the way she'd come.

The Weasley twins eyed each other, an angry glint in their eyes, then they said, more to themselves than the other two with them, "I think there's nothing more we can learn from Hogwarts. Maybe its time to move on with our lives, eh?" George said to his brother, Fred, who nodded gravely in agreement.

Harry wondered what they meant by that but they wouldn't say anything more as they sent the child back to his dorm then followed Harry to their secret class.

When the group entered the room, Dresden could sense something was amiss. Before letting Harry start the class, he pulled him aside and talked with him.

At first Harry was unwilling to hash over the day but Dresden was adamant. When Harry explained the kind of day he'd had and finished with what had happened with the twins only moments ago, Dresden was frowning in concern. Things were heating up and the reports he'd received from Bob just hours ago, told him they might be seeing battle far sooner than he thought.

"Harry, you'll need to step up the last of the training. I have a strong feeling we'll be plunged into a major battle within days so make every moment count from now on," Dresden said gravely.

Harry sucked in a breath and eyed Dresden in surprises concern. "You're sure? I thought we might have a little more time left."

Dresden shook his head. "Bob brought me some behind the scenes things that are going on at this very moment. The centaurs are very angry and upset, Hagrid had tried to bring the giants over to Dumbledore's side without success, the escape from Azkaban was engineered by Voldemort but then we guessed that however, what you don't know is your enemy is planning some kind of trap, the nature of which, Bob couldn't find anything about so we must be extra vigilant and prepared. Something is going to happen really soon!" Dresden repeated.

Harry paled as he absorbed all the new information. "Okay.....I'm glad you're getting a better picture than I am about what's going on. Luckily, we've nearly completed all that I'm knowledgeable on and you've told me we're qualified with our guns and have given us as much help as you're able to so I think we're as ready as we can be considering we still don't know as much as our enemies about fighting a wizard's war," he said ruefully.

"I wish there was more time, but your assessment is correct. You and your friends have come a long ways and do stand a chance now than when you all started months ago. Just keep working hard and we'll do the best we can when the time comes," Dresden said encouragingly, clapping Harry on the back then shoving him toward his friends to get class started.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 11: Secret Meeting with Dumbledore**

To my relief, my dire prediction didn't come true. The following week was peaceful and we got a lot of training accomplished. My gun toters were as ready as I could make them and now carried their weapons at all times.

The following week were their finals, something they call OWLS. The kids were far too uptight for more lessons as they remained in their common rooms and the library trying to cram the last bit of information into their heads before the grueling tests, that ran two weeks, would begin.

Well that left me with nothing to do. Though Bob had done an admirable job collecting intel for me, I still felt I wasn't getting the whole picture.

"I think its time I pay Dumbledore a visit," I told my spirit companion.

"Are you sure you should risk giving your presence away this close to Voldemort making his move?" Bob asked in concern.

"No, but all the data you've given me leads me to believe Dumbledore may have figured out I'm here. So, I think I'd rather go see him than wait for him to come to me. I suspect he has a hidden agenda of his own that he wouldn't pass on to Harry and I'd hate to be blindsided by the Order of the Phoenix when Voldie makes his move. We could easily foul one another up allowing that creep to get the better of us."

"Of course! I should have thought of that myself but I've been too close to the events to see the whole picture," Bob sighed, chagrined.

"Well, so have I by being cooped in this room all the time that's why its important I find out ALL that's going on before I end up being caught in the middle with no escape," I said grimly. "Come on, let's go see Dumbledore."

Using the castle's help, Bob and I were able to remain invisible to all eyes as we slipped out of the room and, with Bob leading the way, head quickly to Dumbledore's office. It was a couple hours after the dinner hour and no one was about, not even the teachers, surprisingly.

We arrived at an alcove where an ugly gargoyle sat. I eyed it while wondering where the door was.

"The gargoyle guards a hidden staircase. You must speak the password. I believe it's JuJu Beans today?" Bob said helpfully.

I looked over at him incredulously.

Bob shrugged his ghostly shoulders, "Dumbledore has a thing for sweets."

I could only shake my head then turned back to the gargoyle and intoned 'JuJu Beans', feeling just little silly saying it.

Instantly the ugly statue leaped to one side and a staircase did indeed appear. "Nice security," I admitted grudgingly as I moved quickly up the stairs and knocked on a heavy wooden door at the top of the landing.

"Enter!" A voice from within called.

I opened the door and stepped through. Bob had decided at the last moment to go invisible and return to his skull I had in my duster pocket. I let him go.....I really didn't need him for this conversation anyway.

I closed the door tightly behind me and walked slowly through the huge office space. The room was filled with lots of books, teaching devices, many magical things, moving paintings on the wall (probably former headmasters) and sitting on a golden perch was a Phoenix. I'd read about them but had never seen one. The bird eyed me curiously but made no hostile move.

I approached him cautiously. His eyes studied me with obvious intelligence which made me feel a little nervous. Politeness never hurt and might be very useful right now so I bowed my head to it and said, "a pleasure to meet you."

It raised its head in surprise then gave a soft trill that I took to be pleasure and bowed its head to me in return. I sighed mentally with relief. Apparently, I'd done the right thing.

"Greetings Mr. Dresden. Fawkes approves of you which speaks well for you since Phoenix's are very particular of whom they will interact with," Dumbledore said, smiling in amusement.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Fawkes. I've never met a Phoenix before and am glad I meet with your approval," I said politely to the bird before turning my attention back to Dumbledore. I had been right.....the old wizard had suspected I was here because he betrayed no surprise.

Dumbledore had gotten up from behind his desk and had moved to stand behind Fawkes. His long fingered and wrinkled hand reached out to caress the bird's beautiful crest.

Fawkes trilled again in pleasure as he enjoyed his familiar's attention, the sound easing some of my tension. Having the bird approve of me was a big deal. I knew they could be very dangerous and had magical powers of their own. You didn't want to be on their bad side.

"I wish to apologize for violating the rules of hospitality by entering your castle without your permission or knowledge.......," I began. I had done a no-no by entering Hogwarts without the permission of the headmaster so felt I should say I'm sorry before we discussed anything else. I needed him on my side.

"I'm assuming you would never have done such a thing, Mr. Dresden. You are too skilled a wizard to break such an important rule, so I suspect you did receive an invitation to enter Hogwarts," Dumbledore interrupted me calmly.

"You are correct, sir. Hogwarts invited me.....if you could call it that," I said, grimacing as I remembered exactly how I received the invite.

"Really? Please, have a seat, Mr. Dresden and tell me how this came about and why," the old wizard said moving back to his desk and sitting down.

I went to one of the two comfortable, overstuffed chairs he had before his desk, taking the one nearest the door, and sitting down.

"Would you like some tea or lemon sherbets?" Dumbledore asked proffering a tin of yellow candies toward me.

"No thank you."

He nodded and took a candy for himself and began to suck on it slowly, waiting for me to begin. Collecting my thoughts, I told him about the dreams, sending my spirit guide to investigate, then my own arrival and meeting with the castle spirit.

Dumbledore listened silently and when I had finished, his gaze went to the window next to him. He was silent for some time and I didn't disturb him. I had a suspicion he was communing with the castle spirit himself. This was confirmed when he returned his attention to me some fifteen minutes later.

"Excuse my inattention for so long, Mr. Dresden. I wanted to confirm your statements with the castle myself. It has indeed decided that we here needed more aid in our coming conflict and felt you would be able to provide it. I must admit, I would never have thought of it myself but now that it has been presented to me, I find the castle has made an excellent judgement call. We here are too close to the problem and most likely set in our ways as well, to find new ways to solve our problem."

I nodded my head. "I find that to be true way too often, sir. That is the only reason I was willing to stick my neck out and come here. I will warn you, I do not have the sanction of the White Council to be here at all and could face some really heavy punishment."

Dumbledore gave me an understanding look. "I had assumed that was the case. The White Council's relationship with the Ministry of Magic is a rocky one at best. I promise they will not hear of your transgression from me or my staff."

"Thank you, sir. Is my help still wanted?" I asked, wanting to be clear I wasn't stepping on any toes.

"Yes, indeed it is, Mr. Dresden. May I ask why you chose to reveal yourself to me now?"

I relaxed a little. It helped a lot that Dumbledore wasn't angry about my presence.....yet. I hope he doesn't blow a gasket when he finds out I taught some of his students to use and carry a gun.

"I realize, headmaster, that the Order of the Phoenix has information my contact here is not privy to. I don't like working in the dark and felt it important to find out what the other forces here were planning so that we wouldn't be working at cross purposes or, at worst, interfering with each others attempt to take down Voldemort that allows him to escape or, God forbid, even win."

"That was very wise of you, Mr. Dresden and you are right. There is much going on behind the scenes, as it were, that Harry does not know about. I think it's important that the order meet you and we collaborate our plans of attack."

I nodded, "good idea, sir. I feel strongly Voldemort is planning something......a trap of some kind and soon. I thought it would be this week but so far its been quiet but it won't last long I'm certain.

"You are correct! We've had some intelligence that leads us to believe he is indeed up to something. We suspect he's going to make a try for the prophecy that is being kept in the Department of Mysteries."

I eye him in confusion, "I know about the prophecy but you make it sound like its written on something....."

"Not written, Mr. Dresden. We are capable of removing certain memories and encapsulating them in memory balls. The Department of Mysteries is filled with memory balls, all holding important information."

"Sounds clumsy.....a room full of glass balls isn't very secure. Ours are kept under spells and underground too but they are written on paper....." I said dubious about this method of records keeping.

"I must agree that this method is not very secure now a days but it was the way things were done for centuries and its hard for our long lived race to change with the times," Dumbledore agreed, ruefully. "However, this is how its done and the prophecy is stored there."

"Why would Voldemort want the prophecy? Doesn't he already know it?"

"Actually, he only knows half of it which is why he needs it to find out what it said in its entirety."

"Ah, I see. So he's planning to get his hands on it out of a pretty secure area. So, does he have a lot of moles in the ministry?"

"Unfortunately, yes but even they would not dare to take the memory ball in question."

"So he might trick someone else into getting it.......I'm not liking what I'm thinking," I said sourly as I came up with the only one who'd have a vested interest in that ball.

"I'm afraid you have hit upon it exactly, Mr. Dresden. Somehow he is going to trick Harry into getting that ball for him. We just don't know how he's going to do it nor when," Dumbledore said gravely, confirming my fear.

"Hell's bells!" I growled angrily. "So, am I also correct in assuming you are all watching Harry like a hawk?"

Dumbledore merely nodded his head.

I rubbed my face and sighed. "Okay, since I'm close to him most of the time, I'll be the first to know what's going on. I can send a signal to you that the trap is sprung but what old Voldie won't know is Harry will be accompanied by me. Should give him a really rude surprise," I said, a bit gleefully.

The old wizard eyed me intently, his eyes holding a glimmer of amusement then he nodded. "I do believe he will be truly shocked and furious. The order will be there as soon as you notify us. Send word to Professor Snape before you all depart. I don't know how you'll get to the ministry but I suspect Harry will find a way, he always seems to accomplish the impossible........a trait his father possessed as well."

"Ah, so Snape is one of your spies, eh? I suspected as much. He makes a terrible teacher," I snorted in disgust.

Dumbledore smiled, "yes, well, he does get the job done even if he's a bit....abrasive at times."

"He's that alright. I'd have punched him in the nose by now for what he's done to Harry during that mental training crap."

"I'm sorry about that but it was very important that Harry learn to guard his mind. He's mentally connected to Voldemort making him vulnerable."

"I knew that which is why I taught him my way. Snape just bulldozed through the kid's head. That's not how to teach something so delicate and important. You might end up breaking the one you're trying to teach. At least it got the idiot to back off and teach the subject right though I'm sure he was confused as hell as to how Harry was able to keep him out in the first place," I said with satisfaction.

"He was rather upset, I must agree but I did appreciate the effort you made on Harry's behalf. His mind shield is very strong and he maintains it well so you both were successful in the end," Dumbledore admitted quietly.

"I tested him recently and agree. His shield is now automatic and in place without him taking much effort at it but it took a long while to get it that way."

"Yes, I'm sure it did.....adolescent hormones being difficult to work with I'm sure," the old wizard said mildly amused.

"You can say that again," I sighed in agreement. "Okay, then it looks like I'm going to a meeting with your order......when will that be?"

"As soon as I can arrange it. Since the children are very busy preparing for their OWLS, I will try to set up a meeting for tomorrow evening."

"Good, I'll be waiting. Suggest you send for me by way of the castle spirit and I'll come to your office for our departure."

"Excellent idea, Mr. Dresden. Only you and I are able to hear the castle so that will ensure no one learns of your presence until we desire it. I'm assuming it is how you managed to come to my office unnoticed?"

"Yeah. Its done a lot to keep me hidden. As a matter of fact how did you guess I was here?

"It was something Madame Umbridge said when she tried to break into the Room of Requirement. Dare I assume you somehow had her visit the Nevernever those few moments?"

I grinned evilly. "You'd be right! I wanted to teach that bitch a lesson. Were you aware she was using an illegal dark arts tool to punish the kids?"

Dumbledore blinked in shock then frowned, anger flickering in his eyes, "I was aware she was doing something illegal but I was unable to get close enough to find out what without making her look at Harry far too closely."

"I was right! You were trying to distance yourself from Harry. Unfortunately, it only made Harry angry and upset. Took me a while to get him to ignore that and to focus on what was really important......getting properly trained."

"I'm truly sorry for causing Harry pain. That was not my intention but I simply thought keeping my distance would keep his enemies from finding out what he was doing."

"I know and though you might have done it a little differently, I understand why you did it at all, however, Umbridge was actually harming students. Harry has a brand on the back of his hand from what she did. It says, 'I will not lie'. She made the kids write that over and over again while whatever dark arts tool she used engraved the words into the back of their hands," I said angrily.

Dumbledore looked furious. "I was not aware of this!"

"Well, there's something else you aren't aware of either. She's been using Veriteserum on the kids as well!" I told him then nearly leaped from my seat as I felt a sudden storm of magical energy fill the room before being quickly swallowed back.

Hells Bells! He's one powerful wizard and someone I definitely didn't want to get on the wrong side of. Umbridge didn't know what she was getting herself into and I hope I get to see her be punished before going home.

"Thank you for telling me this, Mr. Dresden. When this is over, I will make certain she is brought to trial for these transgressions. You may be certain of that!" Dumbledore said coldly.

"Good! That make me feel better. Well, time for me to disappear again. You have a good evening, sir," I said politely, getting up from my seat and making for the door.

"A good evening to you as well, Mr. Dresden," he said to my retreating back. I stepped through and hurried back to the Room of Requirement.

Bob popped out of his skull as soon as we were safe again.

"Well, that certainly was an eye opening meeting. You were right to go," he said.

"Yeah, now we know where the trap is just not when. So keep your eyes and ears open Bob."

"Believe me, Harry, I will."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 12: Meeting the Order of the Phoenix**

Dumbledore was as good as his word. The next evening the castle spirit whispered to me that I was wanted in the headmaster's office. I immediately slipped out, only once having to avoid a couple of teachers walking the halls, before getting there.

Bob gave me the password before we left my hiding place and I quickly barked it out to the gargoyle. 'Mallo bars.' When the stairs appeared, I was up them in a second and knocking on the door, entering the moment I heard his voice calling me in.

"Ah, Mr. Dresden. Thank you for your promptness. Please come to my side, we will portkey to our destination." Dumbledore was standing near the window and was holding an old pipe out. I stared at it and realized this must be what we were going to use to portkey out.

Harry had told me about the process and didn't think I was going to like this mode of transport but had no choice so I stepped unhesitatingly forward and firmly grasped his hand. We vanished in a second and reappeared in a dark and gloomy foyer somewhere.

My brain was a bit spacy and my stomach wasn't happy for a sec while I tried to reorient from the weird from of travel.

"Are you alright, Mr. Dresden?"

"Oh sure, if you can call feeling like I'd been pulled through a centrifuge okay, then I'm good," I said dryly, getting my bearings back fairly quickly.

"It is a bit disorienting for first timers," Dumbledore murmured, his twinkling with amusement then he led the way to a room that looked like a Victorian parlor. There were several people sitting or standing within,who stared at me in puzzled and unhappy surprise.

One of the them, standing near a huge fireplace, drew my eye immediately and set me on alert. He was an older man with broad shoulders, graying hair, thick hands....one of which was holding a medium length staff which I assumed was to help him get around because he had one peg leg.

Gee didn't these guys know about artificial limbs? Anyway that wasn't the creepiest thing about him. He had lost an eye but instead of an ordinary glass one, he sported this freaky thing that moved independently of his real one and made no pretense to look like a normal eye at all. The thing kept searching the room, would focus for a moment then move on. The eye was presently settled on me, sending chills down my spine. I had no doubt the eye was some kind of magical construct that allowed the guy much more than normal sight. No telling what it thought of me. I hope it was favorable. I didn't want to be on the wrong side of this guy. I don't think he was as powerful as Dumbledore but he definitely was no lightweight.

Someone cleared their throat a bit which drew my attention from the disturbing looking wizard. To no surprise to me, I saw Snape sitting in a wing chair opposite from the weird looking dude. He eyed me narrowly.

I hadn't moved into the room until I was certain I wasn't in danger. Dumbledore made no comment on my hesitation as he went on to introduce me to those watching.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, a wizard from America, a private detective, of sorts, and a warden of the White Council!"

While the room rang with the sounds of outrage, anger, surprise and confusion at my presence, I frowned in consternation. Not many knew my full name and I was not happy to learn that he did and had just told these others it as well.

'Hells Bells! Could I get any deeper into trouble,' I thought, bitterly, tension singing through me as I prepared to defend myself if necessary.

How had he known my name? Then it came to me and I could have smacked myself for being soo slow. Of course he knew, when we met that first time it was obvious and unnerving, to learn Dumbledore knew Ancient Mai very well.

As a wizard of some power, it shouldn't have been surprising to me he would know members of the White Council even if they and the British Ministry of Magic weren't on friendly terms. That didn't mean some of the members from each weren't friendly to the other despite that barrier.

I was startled out of my introspection by Dumbledore's sharply shouted, "Silence!" There was significant power behind that demand which got him an immediate response. The room went silent as a grave.

"I know this is highly irregular but it was Hogwarts castle spirit that requested Mr. Dresden's presence not I. It felt, and after speaking with it, I agreed, that an outsider could better observe our problems and be able to give us a different perspective and better options for defeating Tom.

He's been here since the beginning of the school year and has been working with Harry Potter and several other students who had decided to train in secret. Because of Harry's unfortunate exposure to the dark arts, some of the students felt he would be able to teach them what they weren't being taught in class.

According to Mr. Dresden, Harry has indeed turned out to be a patient and effective tutor. Mr. Dresden, I believe, has also given them lessons in the use of his uniquely American brand of magic and perhaps things that have nothing to do with magic at all that he is known for in his country. All these things have ensured our children are more ready for the coming battle with Tom than we'd originally feared," he told them then turned to introduce the group to me.

"Mr. Dresden, this is the core group for the Order of the Phoenix. That is Kingsley Shacklebolt......"

A bald, lean, powerfully built black man nodded his head at me from his position leaning against a wall not far from the door. He wore some kind of voluminous robe and hat that made him look like an African prince.

"This is Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin....."

A man with messy black hair and mustache frowned at me from the wall he was holding up next to the couch while the woman, sitting on the couch, kept changing her appearance every few minutes, and Lupin, sitting next to her, looked like he'd been starving for most of his life but a strange energy from him told me he was the most dangerous thing in the room. I'd met a werewolf recently and recognized their distinctive magical aura.

I studied the black haired man closely. 'So this was Harry's Godfather. He looks like someone whose had a hard life as well,' I thought.

".....and this is Alastor Moody, ex-auror...."

Moody's odd eye was still fixed on me as the man stood, deceptively relaxed, his walking stick in one hand then in the next instant he was aiming his wand that was suddenly in his other hand and firing multiple spells at me like lightning before I could blink.

I'm no lightweight but I was still uncertain how I stacked up against these wizards who used a different brand of magic than I so I was pleased when his spells splashed harmlessly against my own shields but was sobered immediately to note mine had done the same against his own......we were evenly matched.

That isn't to say I wasn't impressed by the amount of power and speed he displayed.

As the spark and boom of our spells dissipated returning the room to silence, we stared at one another warily. Then Moody nodded his head sharply and put away his wand.

"He's good!" He pronounced in a gravely voice, satisfied with the results of his 'test'.

I relaxed and gravely nodded back in a show of respect. "....not so bad yourself," I grunted, not upset by what he'd pulled. If I was in his place, I would have done the same thing.

"Now that we've established that he's just as powerful as the rest of us, might I ask why he is here......besides the fact the Hogwarts castle wants him here...... and what is the point of this meeting?" Snape drawled in that careful, sarcastic tone he liked to use with everyone.

"I think Mr. Dresden should be the one to tell you that," Dumbledore said, taking a comfortable chair and sitting down then conjuring a cup of tea for himself.

'Gee thanks for leaving me to the wolves, Dumpy,' I thought, a little irritated. I moved into the room more and took a stiff backed chair that allowed me to stay near the door so I could keep them all safely in front of me.

I told them about the dreams, what the castle had asked of me and what I had been doing since my arrival. I didn't tell them about teaching a small portion of my students how to use guns. That was best left as our ace in the hole. Nor did I mention they had some tricks learned from the Weasley twins that were fairly nasty as well.

"Huh! So the castle spirit itself feels we need help. I don't think I've ever heard of it actually taking action like that before within written memory," Lupin said thoughtfully.

"I don't care about that. I'm more interested in knowing how well can Harry defend himself now?" Sirius asked, concern for his Godson making him willing to trust this stranger.

"He's as skilled as a kid his age can be with the training he's received.....perhaps a couple of years above his peers. Unfortunately, only maturity can season him as well as give him the muscle and stamina he needs to fight the enemy that's after him and he simply doesn't have the time he needs to get that," I said dryly.

"Still, at least he isn't completely defenseless and I thank you for accomplishing that much." Sirius sighed with relief.

"Well, most of the work was done by him, I only provided the guidance he needed along with teaching him some of the things I was taught that I thought would help him."

"Its far more than that bitch, whose undermining everything, has given them!" Sirius said venomously.

"On that, I totally agree with you. I just wish the lesson I dealt her would have gotten her off our backs but all it did was keep her from the Room of Requirement," I growled in annoyance.

"You taught her a lesson? What was it that got her to back off?" Snape asked, surprise in his voice.

"When she tried to break into our practice room, I had the castle spirit give her a slight detour so as she destroyed the wall and charged in she ended up in the Nevernever. My luck was good because a denizen of that place was nearby and gave her and her goons a real scare. They weren't harmed but none of them would soon forget what they saw," I said with cold delight.

"Ah......excellent.....a perfect lesson," Snape purred, pleased to have that odious woman suffer some of what she'd dished out to the children.

I was a little surprised by his reaction. I guess I misjudged him a little because it appeared he hated the woman as well.

"What is the Nevernever?" Tonks asked, her hair turning a violent shade of orange.

"It's where the fae dwell. It actually mirrors everything here except it is dark, forbidding and filled with ghosts and other nasty creatures," I explained in as simple terms as I could.

"And you have been there yourself?" Lupin asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Only when I must. There are things that hate me there as well as a few cautious friends and allies," I told him.

Staring at her, I simply couldn't hold back my curiosity any longer and asked her, "how do you do that with your hair?"

She smiled sunnily at me and promptly changed her hair **and** her face. I gaped at her as she now looked like me with blue hair.

"Wha.....?"

"I'm what's called a metamorphmagus. It's a rare talent that only appears at birth and cannot be acquired by a lucky few witches and wizards. It allows us to change some or all of our appearance at will," she explained, smirking.

"Wow! Sounds like a very handy talent, especially as a spy," I said admiringly.

"It has it uses."

"If we could get back to the matter at hand.....I have other responsibilities to return to," Snape interrupted in the silky smooth voice of his.

"Sorry, what else did you want to know?" I asked politely, annoyed by his attitude and manner.

"What hasn't been discussed as yet.......the reason for this meeting or was it only to meet you?" Snape asked coldly.

I looked over at Dumbledore. I knew what was going to happen but didn't know if these people had been briefed on it yet and didn't think I should be the one to tell them if they hadn't been.

Dumbledore correctly interpreted my look and took over the meeting.

"As you know, we have reason to believe Tom plans to trick Harry into stealing the memory ball that contains the prophecy. What you didn't know is Mr. Dresden will be at Harry's side the whole way. When Harry receives a vision that draws him to the Hall of Mysteries, you, Severus will be notified by Dresden that they are on the move so that we may join them there and take Tom by surprise. It is hoped we can put an end to his threat once and for all."

It was silent for a moment which was followed by looks of hope and grim determination.

"Yes! At last we take the bastard down!" Black shouted, jumping to his feet. The other two with him did the same and pounded each other on the back.

Moody just shook his head but didn't look too unhappy about this turn of affairs however he wasn't as optimistic as the others. He came over to my side.

"You looked a little uncertain when you returned my attack.......not certain how you might fare against us adults, eh?"

I grimaced. The man was very perceptive and I wouldn't be surprised if it hadn't been that freaky eye of his that had helped him guess that.

"When I came to Scotland I was very reluctant," I admitted quietly.

"Why?"

"One....because I knew my magic was different from yours and two, the White Council would have my hide if they learned I was here," I told him candidly, keeping my voice low.

"Ahh.....yes, they are a bit overbearing in that area I've noticed.....don't like the rules broken no matter what the reason. Is Morgan still a warden there?"

I didn't even blink learning Moody knew about Morgan. "Oh yes, he's very much around still," I said sourly.

Moody gave me a grim smile, "got on his wrong side have you? He's a bit narrow minded and stubborn but a damn good fighter. Doesn't like me much either but we do respect each other's abilities. Who was your mentor?"

"Ebenezer McCoy," I said without hesitation.

His eyes widened a moment. "Heh! A powerful wizard and good friend.....not one you want to cross either......I miss the times we spent together when we were younger. He once told me he'd never be a teacher.....said he had no time for young snot nosed punks who thought they knew it all. You must have been really special for him to break that rule," he half-asked.

"I was orphaned twice and I guess he saw something in me that made him take pity on me to take me in hand and be my surrogate parent and mentor. He certainly wouldn't get the parent of the year award but he was a good teacher and I'm still alive because of this thorough training. We have a fairly warm relationship still."

"Then I feel a little better about you protecting Harry and the other children, however, I'll withhold judgement on our success until we actually take the bastard down!"

"I agree! Celebrating is a bit premature right now."

He nodded and gave me a small smile and clap on the back before turning to see if the meeting was over.

"Are we finished here, headmaster," he asked gruffly.

Dumbledore, who had been speaking with Black, Lupin and Tonks, turned to look at Moody a moment. "Yes, we are Alastor unless anyone else has questions still?"

No one spoke up which was Snape's cue to apparate out followed by Moody seconds later. I was forced to wait until Dumbledore was ready to leave. I looked around the rather gloomy place and had gotten as far as the kitchen when Black caught up to me.

"Mr. Dresden, can you tell me how my Godson is doing really? I'm his only family as is Lupin and I worry about him. He's suffered a lot over the past few years and I'm hoping it ends soon and he'll finally have a chance to be happy as his parents wanted him to be."

"He's a strong young man and stubborn. I could see by his eyes that he'd not had a very good childhood. He has told me how worried he is about you which shows how much he cares for you as well. I hope you're good at ducking and staying alive because he will be devastated to lose you," I told him sincerely. Harry had spoken of his Godfather and it wasn't hard for me to see how much he loved the man.

"Believe me, I've made it an art form at staying alive but he is so young and has so much to live for......" Black said worriedly.

"I know! I feel the same way. Believe me, I will do all I can to keep him safe and hopefully help him put an end to his enemy. Trust in Harry! He's done everything I've asked of him and worked hard. He's as ready as he and I can make him."

Black sighed and nodded. Giving me a small smile he left me alone. Not interested in looking around any longer, I returned to the parlor and was relieved to see the headmaster was saying farewell to the last of the order and had just turned to look for me.

"Ready to leave, Mr. Dresden?" He asked mildly.

"Definitely!"

He took my hand and we portkeyed back to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 13: The Trap is Set**

Not too many days after the secret meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, the OWLS began. Harry would soon learn what the twins had meant by their statement, 'being through with Hogwarts.'

The immense hall where meals were normally taken is quiet except for the scratching of quills as students begin the first day of grueling tests. Sitting on the raised area where the teachers usually ate their meals was the hated form of Umbridge, sitting primly in a comfortable chair she'd conjured and drinking a cup of tea.

Testing had gone on for about an hour when a strange noise was heard. Umbridge frowned and tried to place where the sounds were coming from. She stood up then walked down the steps slowly, still listening hard. It sounded like the noise was coming from outside so she walked down the long row of students and headed for the huge, closed set of double doors.

Opening them, she saw nothing at first then suddenly whizzing lights rushed toward her face before heading for the ceiling above. Bursts of fireworks lit the room, forming colorful lights.

Umbridge whirled around to stare in shock and was further upset when the twins, on their brooms, swept by her nearly knocking her down. They had sparklers in their hands and other things that they threw into the air before them causing even more noise and colors.

Furious, Umbridge was going to take them to task when the twins manifested a huge fireworks dragon that chased the foul woman out of the room before bursting apart after making her fall on her face to avoid it. The noise and the concussion wave from the exploding fireworks shook the room causing the wall of frames filled with Educational Decree's to come crashing down to the floor like a waterfall covering the floor with wood, glass and shredded paper.

By now the students were roaring their approval and racing after the twins who had flown back out the door and through the balcony window across the hall to the sky outside where they continued to regal everyone with an excellent fireworks display.

Instead of trying to stop what was going on, many of the teachers witnessing the event, smiled in secret approval and made no move to bring the twins to heel. Harry and his friends watched in glee at the twins antics.

Harry was enjoying Umbridge's angry dismay but his attention was distracted some moments later by a forceful knocking against his shields. Frowning, he carefully opened them a little and was immediately bombarded with images of his Godfather Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. The evil wizard was demanding the location of the memory ball holding the prophecy about Harry and himself. Sirius refused to say anything and was treated to the Cruciatus Curse for his stubbornness.

The image cut off just as suddenly as it had appeared leaving Harry disoriented and upset. When he could think again, he found Hermione trying to ask him if he was alright from his position on the ground.....he didn't remember falling at all. She helped him to his feet then he was running away from the crowd and back inside without saying a word, his friends on his tail. When they were alone, he told them what he'd seen and what he intended to do.....face Voldemort alone.

Angry at his stubbornness, Hermione shouted, "we're in this together, Harry! You are not a one man army. Mr. Dresden told you that many times. This was the warning he said you might receive so we have to tell him and prepare to fight.....as a unit.....not going off unprepared!"

Harry shook his head. "The prophecy says I am the only one who can defeat Voldemort. That means I must face him!"

"Yes! We know! But that doesn't mean you face him alone. The Death Eaters will ensure Voldemort doesn't fail to take you out. What good will you going alone do if all he has to do is let his minions take you prisoner. Didn't you learn your lesson from what happened at the cemetery?" Hermione asked cruelly, knowing the memory of that night still haunted Harry.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Harry was ready to take Hermione to task over that statement when Neville, of all people, stepped in.

"Harry, you trained us to fight! Now you intend to go alone? We're in this together and we have a right to make our own decisions about being a part of this and nothing you say can make us stay behind."

Letting his anger go, Harry was forced to acknowledge that Neville was right. "Okay, if you insist.....thanks...all of you, but we must go now!"

"Wait! Dresden must be informed!" Hermione snapped, pulling on Harry's arm before he could try to hurry off.

"There's no time......." Harry started to object.

"It's a trap, Harry! You know it! Dresden and the rest of the army must be notified to back us up so we win this time!" Ron jumped in. "We can't afford to let that evil escape again."

Harry's shoulder's slumped. He couldn't bear for Sirius to suffer any longer but his friends were right. They had to be properly prepared and armed before heading into battle......Dresden drummed that into them over and over and he'd be foolish to ignore that now.

Without another word, Harry ran for the room of requirement as fast as he could. Bursting in, they found Dresden sitting before a roaring fire and pouring through Hogwarts: A History. He looked up, eyes narrowed in concern. Putting the book aside he climbed to his feet as his students hurried toward him.

"Dresden, Voldemort sent me an image," Harry blurted then relayed what he'd been shown.

"Typical! It's a standard ploy to get someone to respond without thinking first because they think their loved one is in danger," Dresden grunted in disgust.

Harry gaped at him, a hesitant hope crept into his voice as he asked, "then you don't think Voldemort has Sirius?"

"He might but I highly doubt it!" Dresden told him with a fair amount of certainty. "But just in case he does have him, let's get ready to go! Quickly, arm yourselves, I have to send a message through the castle spirit."

Dresden closed his eyes and reached out to the spirit and asked it to notify Dumbledore of what was happening. He was supposed to tell Snape but there was no time to send anyone with a message. The castle acknowledged leaving Dresden to get his small army ready.

"We need to get the rest of the army notified. The twins need to gather up all their goodies and join us......" he started to order before Hermione interrupted with the tale of what the twins had been up to that morning.

Dresden frowned. 'Damn, we really need those two!' He thought in dismay, "anyone know how we can get a message to them?"

"I'll do it!" Ginny spoke up. She had seen the group run and had just slipped into the room behind them. "I know how to get them. Where do you want them to meet you?"

"The Hall of Mysteries as fast as they can and be sure they have all their nasty toys with them!" Harry told her. She nodded with an impish grin and quickly sent her Patronus with a message.

Over the next fifteen minutes, everyone was reached and, as they entered the room, they were briefed and told to arm themselves. Dresden had made sure his personal relics had been charged with a couple hour workout on a boxing bag just yesterday. He felt as ready as he could be.

"So how do we get there?" He asked Harry.

The young wizard frowned then said, "The floo's........"

"No! Umbridge has them blocked!" Neville interrupted.

"What? When did she do that? Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed that...." Harry asked in dismay.

"She did it just before we sat down to take our tests. I overheard her tell Dumbledore that she suspected someone might try to interrupt the session. He was forced to agree."

"That bitch!" Ron spat angrily.

"It's okay! There's another way," Luna suddenly interjected.

They turned to look at her in surprise.

"We use the Thestrals."

"What the heck are Thestrals?" Ron demanded.

"They are what pulls the carriages," Luna said serenely.

Ron gave her an askance look before turning to the others with a 'she's mental' expression on his face.

"That's an excellent idea, Luna. Let's go.....we've lost enough time already!" Harry said excitedly.

"Hold it! How many Thestrals are there and what are they?" Dresden asked, halting them from stampeding out of the room.

Luna gave him a brief description then added, "they really are quite gentle and won't harm you, however, they cannot be seen except by those that have seen death."

"Uh, uh! You won't get me on something I can't see," Terry Boot said sharply, shaking his head.

"We can't take all of you anyway! A small insertion team, consisting of the ones Voldemort is expecting is all that will go this route. So that means, myself, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. The rest of you must find a fast reliable way to get there," Dresden said, stopping any further discussion.

"I would suggest you find a floo you can use......perhaps the Three Broomsticks!" Harry told the others.

"But we can't leave the grounds! The alarms will give us away!" Susan Bone objected.

"There is a hidden pathway through the Whomping Williow's tree trunk. It takes you straight to the Shrieking Shack."

"Oh joy! Avoiding the willow's attempts to kill us should be real fun," Zacharia drawled sarcastically.

"There is a particular knot on the trunk which can be pressed using a long branch in order to stop the attacks. Professor Lupin told me about it." Harry told them.

"You're joking? How are we going to find this particular knot when the willow is trying to bash our brains in for us?" Lee Jordan asked in disbelief.

"We'll manage!" Colin Creevy interrupted, wanting the conversation to end so they could just get going. He was afraid but excited.

"Good....it's settled then!" Dresden jumped in before anymore time was lost. "See you all at the Hall of Mysteries and stay alert. Don't show yourselves. Remember, the idea is to sneak up on the Death Eaters who will be completely focused on Harry and us. Use that to your advantage and create as much havoc as you can. Good luck and keep safe......no heroics!"

Everyone nodded gravely then the groups spilt up....Harry led his group to the outside by way of the Herbology green houses, avoiding the still excited crowds out on the balcony. The teachers were just beginning to regain control and herd everyone inside.

The other group led by Susan Bones and Terry Boot, found the main entrance unguarded and empty of anyone at the moment, so they slipped out, stayed close to the castle until they reached the section of grounds that lead to the willow before hurrying across the open area of ground in groups of only two at a time until they were across and disappearing from view.

Dumbledore peered through his window watching the fireworks display. His face lit with a smile of appreciation for the twins' display before sliding into one of melancholy sadness. The loss of the twins would be felt even if some of the teachers were actually relieved to see the bothersome pair go. They were smart and cunning. Against the dark forces, he had no doubt they would be invaluable as spies......he just wished they had finished their training first. He blamed Umbridge for the twins defection from Hogwarts but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Suddenly, a quiet presence permeated his office. He cocked his head and listened at the urgent message Hogwarts had to impart. His normally grandfatherly face took on the cast of a cold, calculating warrior, one that had Death Eaters shaking in fear. 'So he's made his move at last.....time to call the troops,' he thought grimly turning to Fawkes.

"I have a message for you to deliver my old friend," he murmured, giving the Phoenix a gentle caress.

Fawkes' eyes glimmered with predatory anticipation.

The final battle was on!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 14: The Hall of Prophecy**

Dresden held on for dear life while his stomach contents tried to make a leap for his throat. The weird creature he rode flew with ease and unnerving speed through the sky. He'd never flown before since wizards from America and planes were not a good combination, that is, if you wanted to stay airborne.

But this mode of travel was terrifying to the extreme. Only Ron, Neville, and Hermione found their flight to be just as frightening as he did. Harry, Luna, and Ginny were whooping with glee and excitement.....enjoying the wild ride immensely.

He tried hard to not think about just how high up he was with only a thin bony frame beneath him keeping him in the air. For a good part of the flight, there was nothing to see but clouds around them. His butt was getting really sore after more than an hours flight, but he forgot his fear and discomfort when they reached London.

It was breathtaking seeing it from the air like this. Night had fallen and the lights of the city glimmered like diamonds over the water of the Thames. Too bad he had no time to see the city and probably never get the chance too either. He sighed and tried to relax so he wouldn't be too tense when they arrived.

His mind drifted back to earlier when he'd first met these curious beasts. It had been only midday when the warning had reached Harry and despite the fact the boy wanted to charge ahead as soon as he could, he had to rein him in. Harry didn't respond very favorably when he learned they would be waiting until dusk before departing.

"But, if Voldemort has Sirius he could kill him!" The boy strenuously objected.

"I told you! I sincerely doubt he has your Godfather. And, even if he did, he would not kill him before you got there. The impression I've gotten of this creep is he's egotistical and loves to gloat. He can't get his jollies if he kills Sirius before you get there. Half the fun for him would be seeing your face.

"He's right Harry," Ron said grimly, listening in while nervously looking around the Forbidden Forest for trouble.

They were standing among a herd of Thestrals but Ron, Neville, and Hermione couldn't see them though they could feel the creatures who occasionally nudged them curiously.

"Besides, how were you going to just charge in there with all the people still at work at the Ministry?" Ron added.

"Also, our forces have to have time to get there as well. Though they are going by floo, they still have to leave the school grounds, get through the shrieking shack and into Hogsmeade. And a large group of students wanting to use the floo at the same time would raise suspicions, especially when most know we shouldn't even be in town right now in the first place. They will have to go a few at a time, so it will take them at least a couple of hours to get there, then, they too, will have to wait until the workers leave," Hermione jumped in.

Dresden mentally smiled at the pair. It never ceased to amaze him how these two just happened to end up being Harry's friends. The two worked well together to apply the brake Harry needed to keep him from lunging headlong into danger that would have killed him by now.

Ron and Hermione were sharp in their own ways and, though Ron could be really immature, when it counted most, he was the strategist who could see their way through danger while Hermione was their store of endless information and intelligence. A perfect fighting team.

"They are both right, Harry. So chill out and try to focus your energy on the task ahead. The battle will test you to your limits and beyond soon enough," he said calmly then turned away to study more closely the creature he was soon going to ride.

Just as dusk began, they mounted up and were off.

Dresden brought his attention back to the moment as he felt his mount begin to descend. They landed outside what appeared to be a business district with many tall buildings but no pedestrians about.

Harry confidently led the group to a....phone booth???......what the heck?

Dresden was frowning in confusion as the group stood before the red, boxy style phone booth. Harry gestured for three of them to enter, then closed the door. To Dresden's shock, the booth suddenly descended, disappearing from view while another phone booth took its place......like magic.

Harry gave Dresden a small smirk of amusement at his mentor's gobsmacked expression. He gestured for the older wizard to enter the new booth. Dresden did so with some trepidation, the others piling in beside him. The booth descended rapidly, far faster than a normal elevator.

The doors opened to reveal a large atrium that had a huge ostentatious fountain at its center as well as a really big fabric sign that had Minister Fudge's image splashed across it. Dresden barely gave it a disgusted look.

Harry hurried to a bank of elevators and everyone piled in after him. It moved rapidly downward then suddenly sideways before changing direction again to go straight down. When it finally reached its destination, a female voice announced, 'Department of Mysteries' as the doors opened onto a quiet hallway. All took their wands out. Harry took the lead again, heading in a northerly direction until they reached a door that said 'Hall of Prophecies'.

Harry opened the door and stepped through. They were greeted by rows upon rows of memory balls all neatly numbered and sitting in little niches on shelves that went as high as ten feet and as long as forever down the length of the room.

"Where the heck do you start looking?" Dresden muttered softly.

"The aisles are numbered and the one we want is in the nineties," Harry whispered, having learned that information from Dumbledore.

"The numbers count up as you go right. This is row fifty-three, so we need to go this way....." Hermione hissed turning to the right and leading the way down a long row, reading the numbers as she went.

Dresden wished there was a better way to do this as he looked at all the numbers but kept on following the kids gamely, hoping they found the right one soon.

After searching for some thirty minutes, Neville called out, "here it is! It has your name on it Harry!"

"Don't touch it!" Hermione warned running up to him. "They are magically protected, so the only people who can lift them off their shelf are the Keeper of the Hall of Prophecies and the subject or subjects of the prophecies; all others are afflicted with instant madness."

Neville instantly snatched his hand back and waited for Harry to approach. Carefully, Harry lifted the ball from its protective nest and held it a moment. Inside he could see a mist swirling then Trelawny's voice began to speak. Not wanting anyone else to hear the prophecy, Harry quickly shook the sphere to silence it.

"Now that we have the thing, let's get out of here," Dresden hissed softly, his senses warning him danger was near at hand.

Unfortunately, his senses were right! Before they could head back down the row to the door they'd entered, death eaters began apparating around them. One in particular had appeared less than a few feet from Harry, a wand in his hand the other reaching out.

Instantly everyone began throwing jinxes and spells at their attackers.

Dresden kept his back to Harry, as he used his shields to deflect the spells being hurled at him then firing a few of his own specialty magic back earning him some startled reactions from the death eaters who fired wildly back before disapparating.

"We've got to get out of here!" Dresden shouted.

At that moment Ginny fired a Reducto Curse at the shelves causing a cascade effect of falling shelves and memory balls. The death eaters disapparated instantly while the kids fled running back the way they'd come with Dresden protecting their rear.

As they ran, a hand appeared from between the rows that hadn't fallen and made a grab for the prophecy ball in Harry's hand but Dresden was quicker, using his staff to slam into the reaching hand, breaking the death eaters wrist. He disapparated howling in pain.

They were barely able to keep ahead of the massive destructive wave of shelves and glass falling their way as they searched raced for the exit. The roar of the falling shelves and glass was loud and terrifying when Harry finally located the door and charged through it, his friends nearly shoving him in their haste to escape the certain death behind them.

Screams were ripped from throats as the group found themselves falling through the air toward a floor far below them. Before they could hit, a sudden cushion of air prevented them from striking the hard surface but then the cushion vanished as instantly as it had appeared allowing them to hit the floor anyway, however at least it wasn't as painful as it could have been.

"What the hell was that?" Dresden choked as he regained his breath and his feet from the fall.

"Have no bloody idea but at least we're not dead or dying......yet!" Harry grumbled, regaining his own feet, looking around then running for a door he spotted across from him.....the others close on his heels.

This time Harry looked before rushing through the open door. Nothing seemed too bad on the other side so he stepped through. Unfortunately, it didn't lead to the way out but into another incredible room.

'Crap....just how big is this place?' Dresden wondered sourly. 'Not fair those bastards can just come and go with only a thought and we have to go about it the hard way.'

He stared at his surroundings just as the kids were doing. The room was large, dimly lit, and rectangular with stone tiers, that apparently functioned as benches, leading down to a pit in the center. It resembled an amphitheater. The room was so huge, the ceiling couldn't really be seen. The floor fell away to a huge, wide pit at the bottom.

In the pit was a raised, stone dais, on which stood a strange stone arch with an ancient, tattered black curtain hanging from it. Despite an absence of wind, the curtain continuously fluttered slightly.

Dresden frowned, he could hear distant voices coming from that odd portal but couldn't actually make out what they were saying. Harry was staring at the portal as well, moving closer as if mesmerized by it.

"Do you hear them?" He asked distantly.

"Hear what?" Ron asked distractedly. He was staring frantically around him with his wand out and his hand on his gun hidden in his robes.

"Those voices?"

"There are no voices, Harry," Hermione said, eyeing Harry with concern.

"Yes there are," Dresden contradicted her, "....but we have no time to investigate where they're coming from. Harry....ignore it and get us out of here!"

"Oh no.....you're not going anywhere until I get what I came for...." A voice said coldly. Lucius Malfoy appeared suddenly before Harry, hand held out demandingly.

Harry froze. Looking around quickly, he found death eaters holding all his friends, except for Dresden who held his rings out at McNair whose wand was pointed at him.....a deadly stand off!

"Don't do it Harry!" Dresden ordered through clenched teeth. He could easily take out this guy but then the other death eaters would take out the kids.

"He's not going to give it to you Lucius. Just take it!" A cold female voice interjected from the dark.

Malfoy purred, "Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix. He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here. I know you've got him!" Harry snarled at him.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter. Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"They don't have him Harry. He just confirmed it!" Dresden growled, not turning his head from McNair.

"I don't know who you are but stay out of this if you know what's good for you," Malfoy hissed angrily at Dresden then returned his attention to Harry. "Your friends will die if you don't hand over the prophecy!"

Harry glared at the man, deeply relieved Sirius was alright and pissed he'd been lied to. Right now though, he didn't see a way out of handing the ball over. He knew his backup should be here by now but there seemed to be no sign of them. Reluctant and angry, he slowly held out the ball....trying to delay the inevitable.

Before Malfoy could grab it, a voice very familiar to Harry spoke out coldly. "Get away from my Godson!" From near the arch, stepped Sirius.....his wand held out and pointed at Malfoy.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 15: The Final Battle**

Fortunately, Sirius was not alone, other members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared and the battle was on. Sirius stepped forward and slammed a fist in Malfoy's face sending him falling backward to his butt.

As Sirius fought Malfoy, Dresden blasted McNair's sneering face. The death eater was shocked when the stranger's simple motion with his hand sent him flying through the air without the use of a wand or spoken spell.

Turning quickly, Dresden battled another death eater, trading spells with blurring speed. Whoever this was, he was good.

When Sirius took Malfoy's attention off Harry, the young wizard quickly got off the dias to give his God father room and was immediately snatched from behind by a masked death eater. Furious, he used the fighting techniques Dresden had taught him rather than use a spell.

Using his free hand, the memory ball now safely tucked inside his robes, he slammed his fist into the others privates. The death eater wailed in agony and stunned surprise. A physical attack was totally unexpected.

With that one writhing on the floor, Harry moved off looking for another target. Remus appeared suddenly.

"Harry, gather your friends and get out of here!"

"No, I can help and I won't leave Sirius!"

Before Remus could argue further a spell came out of the dark toward him. His swift reflexes helped him deflect a nasty Petrificus Totalus curse then sent a rapid Stunning Spell back to the caster.

With Remus occupied, Harry slipped away and tried to get back to Sirius' side.

Below the dias, Neville had been hit with a Tarantallegra but Moody removed it almost immediately as he passed the youngster to take out another death eater.

From elsewhere in the dark, a squeal of angry fear was heard followed immediately by a hoarse shout of pain. Ron whipped his head around to find Hermione getting to her feet and a death eater laying on the ground trying to recover from a paralyzing attack.

Ron gave her a grin of triumph before turning to another opponent. He mentally thanked Dresden for teaching them other ways to deal crippling blows to the enemy besides using their wands.

"_It may seem rather poor sportsmanship or just plain wrong to your sensibilities but this is a war and you want to get out of it alive and you won't get that by being nice. Fight dirty and survive to continue the fight!" He told them firmly. _

Ron thought it a really dirty thing to do but realized quickly it was a distinct advantage when you were outgunned by adults who were far more skilled and physically more powerful than you. Its biggest advantage was the adults were not expecting such a dirty physical attack.

He turned away and his shield was instantly struck by a deadly curse created by it's hurler. Because Dresden insisted they keep a shield charm up at all times the curse was bounced off.

Before Ron could retaliate, though, Dolohov was hit by what looked like an egg. It hit the back of his head and burst releasing a cloud of gas which immediately caused the man to cough violently.

Grinning wickedly, a pleased George appeared over the downed man. The egg had contained a mustard gas used during riots which Dresden had told them about and that the twins had managed to package in the deceptively harmless egg container. They had also developed a way for the egg to deactivate one's shield allowing the gas access to the victim.

Ron gave his brother a thumbs up then hurried off to help Hermione who had been cornered by Nott who had her in a total body bind. Snarling furiously, he reached inside his robe and grabbed a weapon that was another present from Dresden. He dashed up quickly and touched the man with something that spat lightning. Nott screamed in pain and fell to the floor flopping around helplessly.

"Oh yeah! Hard to take several volts of electricity ain't it?" Ron crowed as he sent a finite to remove the binding curse from Hermione and helping her to her feet.

Meanwhile, Harry was just reaching Sirius who was battling Rockwood. His God Father managed to send the death eater flying with a Reducto but before he could get off the dias near the strange arch, Malfoy reappeared and tore into Sirius with a furious spate of spells.

Sirius seemed not to be fazed at all as he returned fire with casual ease. What he didn't see was his cousin coming up from behind him, her wand raised ready to send something nasty toward him.

"Sirius!!! Look out!" Harry shouted firing at Bellatrix and missing as she ducked easily. He leapt to the dias to try and save his beloved God father.

Dresden had fought off several opponents successfully, only receiving some new cuts on his face and hands. He was below the dias and was about to move off to help a couple of his students when he heard Harry's cry of warning.

Turning quickly, he wasted no time in raising his fist to send a force wave from the stored energy in his rings, toward Bellatrix which struck her in the chest before she could finish her spell, sending her flying, screaming in anger, toward the tiers of stone benches against the wall, hitting them with an alarming crack sound. She was knocked unconscious and had possibly broken something which suited him fine since it meant she was now out of the picture.

Sirius was startled by the attack that had been thwarted behind him so effectively, but didn't let it take his attention off Malfoy even when his God son joined him. Harry was relieved Dresden had taken care of that bitch now all they had to do was take out Malfoy.

Malfoy had seen Bellatrix go flying and was furious as well as worried. This stranger used magic in a way he'd never seen before. After delivering a last stunning blow to Sirius that sent the man backwards a few feet, Malfoy broke off the fight and tried to disapparate but found someone had blocked that avenue.

That made him even more concerned since only a powerful wizard could cast an anti-disappartion spell. That could mean only one thing..... worried and angry he made to escape but now he was faced with that impudent boy besides his mangy companion.

Hissing in fury he fired off a flurry of spells forcing the pair to back up. But when it looked like the stranger might join the battle, he thought he was doomed, however, just in time, Rodolphus and Mulciber appeared by his sides and the stranger got hemmed in by more death eaters.

With renewed vigor, the three of them increased their attack against the other two, forcing them off the dias, briefly. Using the that moment of hesitation in the battle, Malfoy turned and raced off the dias, going around the base of it to avoid the rest of the battle as he headed toward an exit. He needed to find his master now to tell him of this new development.

Seeing Malfoy run off, Sirius lit into Mulciber hard, wanting to get him out of the way quickly. Finally, moments later, he managed to get through the others defenses with a body bind spell.

Harry, meanwhile, found himself outmatched and nearly losing against the more experienced Rodolphus. Sweat ran down his face as he hurriedly reached into his robes while keeping up his shield spell. Rodolphus grinned wickedly, thinking he was winning and prepared to break the brat's shields.

Pulling out his small hand gun, Harry raised it and fired all in one motion, striking the man in the chest. Shock and amazement filled Rodolphus' eyes as he beheld the hole in his chest that was covered in blood before death took him and his body went limp, falling to the ground.

Harry was momentarily shocked by his first kill but quickly shook it off as he looked wildly around for his God father. He spotted the man disappearing through a far door running after someone. Shoving his gun back in his robes, Harry raced after him.

Dresden had been forced away from the dias by a foursome that were pinning Ginny and Neville. When they had successfully dealt with the enemy, Dresden looked around quickly to see how the battle was going and where Harry was. To his pleasure, he found the rest of Dumbledore's Army had arrived and were using their new unorthodox way of fighting to deal with what was left of the death eaters, taking them down rather handily.

He didn't fail to note the looks of disbelief and confusion on the faces of the Order of the Phoenix warriors as they watched their enemies be dealt with in such a strange manner.

Looking for Harry, he caught sight of the young man just disappearing through an open door. Seeing things here were under control, he took off after him.

He nearly ran into Harry and Sirius as they stood staring in awe at a battle of powerhouses. Dumbledore was here and he was locked in a vicious fight with Voldemort.

Dresden studied the battle keenly. He wasn't impressed by Voldemort. The guy was really ugly but there was no denying he was nearly as powerful as Dumbledore. The room filled with flash and bangs, water and fire, and many deadly curses. It was an awesome and scary sight.

Voldemort's wand blew a cold blue energy stream while Dumbledore's was a hot fiery red. They battled for many long minutes then Voldemort fired a powerful bolt of energy that blasted all the glass in the atrium that Dresden just realized was where they were at.

As the glass shards fell, Voldemort aimed them at Harry who was laying on the floor where he'd apparently taken refuge from the spells being flung through the air. Sirius was not far away doing the same thing. As Dresden watched, Dumbledore formed a shield wall larger than anything he'd ever seen and turned the shards to sand.

For a moment it seemed Voldemort wasn't going to do anything more as he stood there, hands raised above his head but Dresden sensed he was getting ready to do something unexpected. His senses screamed but it was too late to do anything as Voldemort disappeared and moments later reappeared, they realized, inside Harry's mind as the evil wizard attempted to possess the boy completely.

Sirius cried out in anger, rushing to the Harry's body as it flopped on the floor.

"No, don't touch him!" Both Dresden and Dumbledore warned as they grabbed him and stood a ways from Harry, watching worriedly. Sirius struggled only a moment before going limp, watching helplessly as his God son fought this battle alone.

Inside Harry's mind, Voldemort jeered at the boy's apparent weakness for his fellow wizards. Images of his friends being harmed, his parents deaths, and many others flowed through Harry's mind. It hurt but he fought back with images of his own, ones of friendship and love.

"You'll never know love and friendship and I feel sorry for you!" Harry said aloud so that all that had arrived to see the end of the battle could hear.

Momentarily defeated, Voldemort was driven out of Harry's body by his strong spirit of love.

Voldemort appeared above Harry's body and sneered down at him, preparing to finish what he'd started before anyone could interfere, but Harry wasn't about to let the monster take him or any more of his friends, so, though hurting everywhere, he pulled his gun from his robe as he still lay on the floor.

The next few moments were a blur to those who watched as Harry sat up, raised his gun and pointed it at Voldemort's head. The evil wizard stared at him in confusion before Harry blew a hole through his head.

Shock spread across Voldemort's face for a second before the body fell lifeless to the floor.

Everyone was stunned by the noise and what Harry had done except for Dresden. He knew even though Voldemort's body was dead, that might not be the end of him. Raising his staff, he prepared to end this threat once and for all.

Suddenly the sounds of many floos being activated filled the air. The council and the minister arrived in various states of dress, having heard about the battle. They blinked in shock at the sight of the enemy the minister had vehemently denied existed.....Voldemort laying on his back, a red stain on his forehead, eyes staring sightlessly toward the ceiling, and more blood pooling around his head on the gleaming tiled floor.

"He has returned!" Cornelius Fudge breathed in horror.

"Not for long!" Dresden muttered acidly, unleashing his spell, "Fuego!" Hot blue-white flames shot from his staff, encasing the body for long moments until there was nothing but ash left.

"Who are you and what have you done?" The minister demanded shakily.

"No one you need to know!" Dresden gritted out, then turned to Dumbledore. "I think its time I leave!"

"I agree........Fawkes!" The Headmaster called out. Instantly his Phoenix appeared. "Grab his tail feathers and I will see you later." He commanded Dresden.

Leery but knowing he had to leave before anyone got a real good look at him, Dresden did as ordered and vanished in a flash of flames.

In all the commotion, Harry quickly hid his gun back in his robes. He was tired, hurt, and relieved. The evil that was Voldemort was gone at last, however, his minions were still around and it would take some time to ferret them out so the war couldn't be considered over yet. But, for the moment, he would enjoy this feeling of triumph.....he'd earned it!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN AMERICAN WIZARD IN HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 16: Dresden Goes Home**

I blinked my eyes and stared at Fawkes blearily. Okay, I take it back, this form of travel was worse than the portkey.....hands down!

Fawkes gives me a polite trill, apparently inquiring if I was okay. When things steady enough for me to take a nearby seat, I glare at him.

"You guys sure know how to travel," I say sarcastically.

The Phoenix sort of chortles in his throat....at least it sounded like that....obviously amused. I sigh and shake my head while he simply turns away and begins to preen those brilliant feathers of his.

Now that I could just sit still, I can feel all the hurts I'd received in that incredibly swift battle and how tired I am. I used a great deal of energy and felt like a limp rag because of it. Amazingly, I think the whole scrimmage lasted only thirty minutes from the minute we arrived at the ministry until I put an end to that monstrosity.

Not bad! And, more importantly, I don't think we lost anyone, though, I won't know for certain until Dumbledore gets back which I hope will be soon. I want to know just how many of those death eaters bit the dust and how many poor Harry and the order were still going to have to track down and finish off.

At least he won't have to worry so much about the head cheese himself.....man....what an ugly sucker he was. Coming back from the dead did him no favors in the looks department. I'm glad I was able to keep Sirius from taking one in the back by that crazy bitch, too. Harry would have been so devastated to lose him and he'd already lost enough in his life.

Suddenly a bright light blinded me for a moment and when my vision cleared moments later, I was happy to see my troops as well as Dumbledore standing there in the center of his office.

"Welcome back, all!" I said laconically, not getting up from my seat.

Harry gave me a tired but pleased grin. He came over to me and leaned down to give me a hard hug. Straightening, he said loud enough for all to hear, "thank you. We couldn't have done it without your help and no one was seriously hurt or killed. And a special thanks for saving Sirius.....just that alone I can never thank you enough."

"Hey kid, you're the ones who did all the work. You've made me proud. As for your Godfather......" I shrugged my shoulders, "....really I was just lucky to be in the right place at the right time."

"Still, I'm eternally grateful." I just smiled self consciously as Harry stepped back to stand with his friends.

"You have my utmost gratitude as well Mr. Dresden. The success of the mission was because of your diligent training of my students. If ever you need my help in the future, please don't hesitate to call on me," Dumbledore said warmly, coming close to give me a firm handshake and a wink.

"You're welcome, sir," I said getting embarrassed by all the attention so I changed the subject before it could get too mushy. "So, how many death eaters did we take out permanently?"

"Ahh, well we were able to determine only two had actually died. Voldemort and Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange's back is broken and there is some doubt she will recover much movement. As for the others, they are presently awaiting trial. Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov managed to escape.

I frowned at that....from what I'd heard about those two, they could cause a lot of trouble all on their own without their boss. Malfoy was more of a sophisticate so might not get any further involved unless it served his own purposes, however, Dolohov was said to be a sadist and murderer many times over. He, I wished had been one of the casualties. I didn't like the thought of that creep still out there. He would cause trouble, I was certain.

Oh well, not my problem! I had to go home. I'd done what I came here to do and I couldn't risk getting any more deeply involved. I was incredibly lucky not to have been detected being here in the first place by the White Council. I certainly didn't want to push my luck any further.

I pushed myself reluctantly from my seat and stood up, swaying only a little. "I wish those two hadn't managed to get away but hopefully, you guys will be able to track them down soon. I wouldn't recommend allowing them time to regroup."

"You are right, of course, Mr. Dresden. I take it you are preparing to return to America?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Yeah.....I'd better skedaddle......don't want to wear out my welcome......"

".....nor get caught by the White Council," a voice drawled from near the door.

We all turned to see Professor Snape standing there. He looked a bit disheveled. I hadn't seen him at the battle so how come he looked like he'd been fighting? I could see a rather livid cut across one cheek.

"What have you been doing Professor?" I asked archly.

Snape smirked. "While all of you were fighting the Dark Lord, I was....cleaning house, as it were."

My eyebrows raised at that......did he mean....? "Dare I hope you're saying you took out a nest of death eaters that didn't go to the party at the ministry?" I asked.

The pleased look curved into a brief cruel smile that almost made him look handsome before settling back into his normally bland expression. "A perfect description of what we did, Mr. Dresden. When word reached my location that Voldemort was no more, I and four aurors who were hiding until I could signal them, took out fifteen death eaters that were waiting word to rejoin the Dark Lord in his triumph. We caught them completely by surprise!"

I gave him a cold smile. "Great work! Means there are fewer to ferret out now."

"That is very good news, Severus. We will have to hold a meeting of the order in a few days to exchange notes and make plans to find all the other nests of these vipers," Dumbledore said, his smile cold, the twinkle in his eyes temporarily missing. The expression sent shivers through the students who had not seen this side of their Headmaster before. Moments later the twinkle returned to his eyes as he turned to give his students a much warmer smile.

"All of you have done a wonderful job but now it's time for you to get your rest. Unfortunately, the OWLs still need to be taken though in concession for the uproar that is going to occur tomorrow when the rest of the school learns of the Dark Lords death, I think we will wait one more day before beginning the tests again."

The kids groaned but shrugged in resignation. It wasn't totally bad news at least. With some last farewells and slaps on backs to each other, the students filed out of the office to head for their dorms.

Harry paused at the door to ask, "Dresden will you stay long enough to say farewell to everyone?"

I sighed and stared at him for a long moment. "Alright, one more day and that's all. I really do have to leave, Harry."

"I understand, sir. Since we'll get a break tomorrow, I'll gather everyone and see you tomorrow after lunch."

"Okay, that will do I guess. See you then."

He gave me a broad smile before ducking out the door leaving me alone with Snape and Dumbledore.

"I know you must be very tired, Mr. Dresden. That was a great deal of energy you expended today. Do you have any injuries that need tending?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Nothing I can't tend myself, sir. Thank you! I think I'll just slip back into the room of requirement and get some food and rest. I'll leave immediately after the kids see me."

Dumbledore gave me a nod. "Then I bid you a restful night and a safe trip home.....and again, thank you for all you've done for us."

"You're welcome," I said nodding back then turning to make for the door myself. Just as I reached for the handle, Snape stopped me to shake my hand. I gave him a surprised look.

"I too wish to convey my thanks as well. I can look forward to a more normal life now that my skills as a spy are no longer needed," he said sincerely.

I realized at that moment, Snape's life had to have been hell.....always worrying about being discovered by that paranoid creep and being forced to play two parts for years. I was glad to have helped free him at last.

"Make the most of it and might I suggest you take up just potions and leave the teaching to others. You really suck at it!"

Instead of being angry at me for my less than charitable comment, he actually grinned again and said, "believe me when I say that I welcome the change. I have never desired to be a teacher in the first place. It was just a cover position for me. Potions is my life and I'm looking forward to returning to it full time."

I returned his smile then left the two alone as I invoked my disillusionment charm to hide myself and made my way back to my hideaway. I was looking forward to a large steak, a cold glass of ale and a hot shower.

Surprisingly, I slept well and deep which helped recoup my depleted energies somewhat. I was up and enjoying a fantastic lunch when the kids began to trickle in a few at a time.

They were beaming and in high spirits. I finished my lunch while listening to all the gossip about what was said and done during breakfast and lunch that day. Not surprisingly, Slytherin House didn't believe their beloved leader was dead but the rest of Hogwarts was ecstatic and celebrating their new freedom.

When no more students came in, I frowned in concern. I could see there were at least five missing.

"So what happened to some of you?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing too bad, some breaks and severe bruises but they do have to stay in the hospital wing for a few days," Hermione reassured him, smiling.

I sighed in relief. "Okay guys, gather round." The kids stopped talking but not smiling as they surrounded him.

"First, I want to tell you how very proud I am. You all handled yourselves well and a very bad enemy has been destroyed. Give yourselves a big pat on the back for that," I told them smiling then went on in a more serious vein. "Secondly, those with guns....I want you to keep them locked in your trunks. They should only be taken out when you are faced by a serious danger and for no other reason. Third, continue to improve your wizarding skills, pay close attention in your classes.....no more goofing off, keep your bodies in good shape and continue to train in other forms of combat. As you've seen, unconventional ways of fighting give you an edge over your enemies. Relying too heavily on your magic and wands is far too great a weakness among the British wizards and worse, underestimating the skills and cunning of non-wizards is a receipe for future disaster."

This was very important. Wizarding Britain's arrogance and feelings of superiority would be their downfall when the rest of the world found out about them. "Non-magical people are fast out breeding our kind and their technology will eventually discover you. Their knowledge of diseases that could kill and weapons of mass destruction are far greater than your spells in ways you can't begin to imagine. So for the fourth thing, you need to go and explore that other world before it comes in and finds you. Then you'll be able to plan accordingly and protect your society," I stressed seriously.

The kids all stared at me with solemn eyes. The time we'd spent together had opened their eyes to how much they didn't know about the world outside their insular one. I think they will not be making the mistake of their elders that muggles are harmless.

"Thank you, Dresden. We will heed your words. It is obvious our elders were very wrong to ignore the muggle world and it could come back to destroy us all if we're not vigilant," Harry said gravely. "On a happier note, I hope one day to be able to visit you in America.....if I'm welcome....that is?"

I smiled broadly at him. "You'll always be welcome at my home, Harry." He grinned back at me.

As if that were a signal, the kids each said their farewells and wished me well then departed the room for other pursuits. The small group that had gone with me into the ministry, gathered close and gave me a group hug before stepping back to allow me to gather my stuff and prepare to jump through the portrait I'd called for earlier.

"Good luck guys and take care," I said in parting. They grinned and waved farewell as I called out, "Chicago, Illinois, USA" then jumped through the portrait. I looked back a moment and smiled at all the grinning faces before the image disappeared.

Sighing, I dropped my stuff on the couch. Bob made a complaint and I fished him out of his carry sack. He poured out of the skull and stood before me.

"Great job, Harry!"

"Thanks Bob! I thought so too." I went to the kitchen and fished out a cold coke from my ice box then returned to sit down. It was good to be home.

_**Epilogue......................**_

Life for me got back to normal and to my relief, no one ever learned of my part in ending a war overseas.

Bob made a point of visiting Hogwarts whenever I let him out. He would bring back tidbits of gossip, letting me know how my students were doing.

They were doing well in school and none but Harry had run into problems since my departure. I sighed. Why couldn't that poor kid ever catch a break? But Bob was quick to reassure me that Harry was well able to handle what came his way now.

Draco Malfoy tried to get revenge for his father being captured and sent to Azkaban by laying a trap for Harry one evening. Unfortunately for him, the trap backfired and it was he who was injured and humiliated.

I was told the boy he attempted to curse Potter but Harry swiftly gave Draco a Karate chop to the wrist holding the wand, breaking it, leaving him screaming in pain. The young Slytherin has since left Harry alone but I know such hatred will find an outlet again soon enough but felt confident my protégé could handle it.

As for Dolohov, surprisingly it was Neville who took that evil bastard out. He had been visiting his grandmother and had the foresight to take along his gun. Dolohov broke into the house and tried to take Neville hostage but the boy managed to break away then fired point blank at the man, blowing his chest out. His grandmother was shocked he had used a muggle weapon rather than his wand but gradually she approved of his methods since it showed her grandson could at last take care of himself.

The other kids found using methods other than magic to be fun and very handy in many altercations with Death Eaters.

Yes, those suckers were still around, but there were fewer and fewer of them. Hopefully by years end they will all be either dead or in jail. One could hope. One other piece of good news I received was that bitch, Umbridge had been prosecuted for abusing her authority and torturing students and was sent to Azkaban.

Harry sent me a message a month ago saying he was loving living with his God father. He never had to go back to his nasty relatives again. I was very happy for him.

Dumbledore dropped in on me about six months after my return and spent a pleasant afternoon going on a tour of my haunts with me. He especially enjoyed visiting McAnally's, eating a steak sandwich and drinking one of Mac's microbrews.

I gotta say, he might be one powerful wizard but he's really a likable guy.....as long as you don't cross him and I plan on never doing that in my lifetime.

~fini~


End file.
